Mon espoir en toi
by dray'savonnette
Summary: Le destin du monde sorcier réside dans les mains de l'élu , il déterminera l'issue de la guerre . Cependant , le destin d'un autre être dépend aussi de lui ...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Comme vous pouvez le constater nous nous essayons à un autre genre de fiction , plus sombre et surtout sans humour ! Nous espérons bien sur que celle que nous vous présentons vous plaira tout autant que notre première ! :) **

**Le rating est T mais il est susceptible de changer au fil de l'histoire ! **

** Résumé : Le destin du monde sorcier réside dans les mains de l'Elu , il déterminera l'issue de la guerre . Cependant le destin d'un autre être dépend aussi de lui ... Drago Malefoy , assujetti par le Mage Noir n'est que douleur et désespoir et seul l'artisan de son malheur sera en mesure de le sauver , Harry lui même. **

**Tout appartient à JKR bien sur !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mon espoir en toi<strong>

**Chapitre 1:**_Donne__-moi du poison pour mourir ou des rêves pour vivre _(Gunnar Ekelöf)

Nous étions à une époque bouleversée , le Mage noir Voldemort gagnait du terrain et rassemblait chaque jours plusieurs dizaines de nouveaux adeptes , estampillés et souillés par la marque des ténèbres ou non ,rendant ainsi l'espoir d'une quelconque victoire très faible .Harry Potter en personne perdait confiance . C'est sous ce triste constat que notre histoire commence .

C'était une sombre journée , une de celle où le ciel est alourdi par les nuages noirs et menaçants que la lumière du soleil n'arrive pas à percer .

Le parc de Poudlard était envahi par les ombres et la boue , en effet la pluie coulait en trombe depuis trois longs jours , rendant la verdoyante pelouse impraticable . Le château troquait sa grandeur rassurante pour un air sinistre et inquiétant que peuvent avoir parfois les vieilles cathédrales moldues . Les élèves , assaillis par la peur constante de voir les mangemorts démanteler les barrières de l'école et venir les chercher dans leur lit pour les torturer jusqu'à la folie , s'enfermaient dans leurs salles communes respectives .Ils n'en sortaient que pour manger , séchant même les cours ,la crainte de Voldemort surpassant celle de la fureur du professeur Rogue. Ils priaient tous pour leur parents qui eux , étaient encore moins en sûreté ou déjà morts . Parfois l'illusion ou la paranoïa collective faisait entendre le rire strident de Bellatrix Lestrange serpenter entre les mur .

Deux élèves cependant affrontaient cette ambiance effrayante . L'un deux était le grand , l'unique , l'élu , Harry Potter qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil à cause de l'angoisse de la prochaine bataille qui aillait peut être le tuer . Il avait l'apparence de de quelqu'un de brave , courageux et sûr mais en réalité , il était terrifié . Il n'avait pas envie de mourir , ni de commettre un meurtre . Pourtant , il n'avait pas le choix , il devait se battre , plus que quiconque la survie de l'amour et de la liberté était entre ses mains . Ainsi le survivant se baladait dans les couloirs , cherchant à tuer l'ennui ou à réfléchir à la bataille, se souvenant du moindre conseil de Dumbledore . Il vagabondait entre les murs jaunes , sa silhouette se reflétant sur la pierre ,créant ainsi un aspect fantomatique .

Ce soir là il s'arrêta pour admirer le spectre de son ombre , il y vit le reflet de son âme , noire , envahie par les idées sombres et la mort . Il s'adossa contre le mur opposé se laissa glisser au sol . Il tira un paquet de sa poche et en sortit une cigarette , oui , en ces temps de troubles beaucoup succombaient à l'antistress moldu . Il l'alluma à l'aide d'un sortilège et se mit à penser à ses amis , ils ne se rendaient pas compte dans quelle aventure ils s'étaient engagés . Ron , Hemione … Ils avaient promis qu'ils seraient avec lui jusqu'à la fin . La fin ? La fin de quoi ? De sa vie ? De leurs vies ? Il ne fallait pas qu'ils meurent , il ne se le pardonnerait jamais , il ne voulait écourter le destin de personne . Néanmoins cette funeste expérience n'apportait pas que de mauvais sentiments , en effet la peur d'un dénouement imminent avait précipité la mise en couple de ces deux là , Hermione s'était donc déclarée à Ron qui s'était empressé de lui montrer son amour réciproque . Plus personne ne prenait le temps de vivre et de profiter des étapes cruciales de l'existence .

Harry passa également en revue les mangemorts et leurs enfants , embrigadés dans une cause qui n'était pas leur , depuis le début on leur imposait une ligne de conduite et de pensée , mais qui étaient-ils réellement ? Mais plus particulièrement, qui était Drago Malefoy ?

Tout au long de cette sixième année , Harry avait été obsédé par le blond , il était persuadé qu'il préparait quelque chose . Quoi ? Lui seul le savait . Mais cette … chose ne devait pas être très agréable , il avait pu constater que le serpentard paraissait triste et fatigué , ses yeux gris étaient éteins , sa peau était blafarde , presque transparente et il avait perdu son arrogance qui le caractérisait tant . Non pas que le brun s'en plaigne mais il lui semblait que Drago avait remplacé ses paroles méchantes contre de vils actes , il était persuadé qu'il avait jeté un sort à Katie Bell , il en était sûr ! Mais comment le prouver ? Malefoy était vraiment un sale con .

Harry éteignit sa cigarette , se releva trop vite sans doute , sa tête lui tournait , il s'accorda un instant de répit et reprit son pèlerinage .

Drago Malefoy était justement le deuxième imprudent , il se trouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie , sous la pluie et le vent . Assis , les jambes dans le vide , il faisait barrière aux gouttes de pluies qui s'écrasaient sur sa peau rendue dure par le froid .

Faisant corps avec le sol , il pleurait .

Ses vêtements étaient trempés et lui collaient à la peau , sa chemise blanche , rendue translucide laissaient apparaître plusieurs horribles marques .Car oui , Draco était sali , déshonoré par la marque des ténèbres , rendu au stade d'esclave , il ne se considérait plus comme un humain mais comme une bête , il n'avait donc que faire de son corps maintenant , il ne faisait office que de calice d'une âme torturée .Aussi, il le maltraitait .

Tout cela était le la faute de Potter , pourquoi avait il survécu , pourquoi fallait il qu'il ai mis en défaite son père ? Par sa faute il devait commettre l'irréparable , faire cet acte qui allait déchirer son âme en deux . Il devait tuer son directeur . Il n'y arriverait pas , il n'avait aucune chance d'y parvenir , il ne voulait pas le faire . Il n'était pas Dieu , au nom de quoi avait il le droit de vie ou de mort sur quelqu'un ? Il se détestait , il se sentait mal , il avait envie de vomir et avait mal à la tête à force de pleurer .

Sa chemise mouillée donc , montrait son odieux tatouage et un autre , qu'il s'était fait il y a quelques mois , dans le dos , lors d'une soirée trop arrosée , il s'en fichait de salir son corps un peu plus , il était un esclave , et les esclaves sont crasseux . Sa propre marque montrait une ancre entourée de chaînes , elle était située sur son dos . D'un geste rageur il arracha sa manche gauche , cracha sur le serpent qui ondulait sous sa peau , se saisit de sa dague et l'enfonça sur quelques millimètres dans la tête de mort . Il saigna plusieurs gouttes qui roulèrent le long de sa main , le liquide vermeil se détachant cruellement sur sa peau blanche .Il sourit alors . La douleur partait par le sang . Il avait ainsi tout le long de son bras , de multiple cicatrices prouvant ses soirées de réflexions dans la plus haute tour de Poudlard . La torture corporelle était libératrice certes , mais elles ne lui suffisait pas . Il fallait que son esprit parte lui aussi , qu'il oublie sa douleur . Ainsi , il avait depuis quelques semaines trouvé un sort qui , lancé sur une veines , lui faisait oublier toute notion de douleur et de malheur , ce sort était de couleur verte émeraude , comme les yeux de Potter , ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater le serpentard à chaque prise .

Mais cette nuit , il ne voyagea pas dans l'allégresse et l'insouciance . Cette nuit , il eu trop mal , il fit durer le sortilège trop longtemps . Ses paupières devenaient lourdes , il ne voyait plus rien . Il avait peur , mais aussi tellement envie de rire , d'un coup , il eu chaud , il s'arracha alors les boutons de sa chemise et s'allongea au sol les bras écartés , ses yeux aveuglés grands ouverts , ils étaient injectés de sang . A cet instant , Drago Malefoy n'avait plus conscience de rien , juste qu'il était soumis à son maître et qu'Harry devait le sauver . Le poison parcourait ses vaisseaux sanguins , de plus en plus vite , provoquant sur la victime des spasmes incontrôlables, toujours il riait en criant sa haine pour Potter . Puis , le poison étant passé partout , il se tu et ferma les yeux , évanoui .

Et pendant ce temps , la pluie battante continuait à déverser ses torrents ,impassible ,ignorant la corruption du monde qu'elle inondait .

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Évidemment les symboles du tatouage de Drago ne sont pas choisi au hasard : L'ancre signifie l'espoir et les chaînes la soumission !<strong>

**Bien sur , ce chapitre n'est qu'une description de l'ambiance et des personnages ! **

**J'espère donc vous dire à bientôt pour rentrer dans le vif de l'histoire ! **

**bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! :) **

**Nous avons décidé de poster ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu parce qu'il m'est arrivé un truc trop bien et je ressentais le besoin de partager cela :) **

**Quelques précisions cependant : le texte en italique est une hallucination de la part de Drago !**

**Bonne lecture ! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mon espoir en toi <strong>

**Chapitre 2 :** _Les drogues sont un défi à l'esprit_ ( Jim Morrison )

_« -Je sais ce que tu as fait Malefoy , tu lui as jeté un sort ! »_

_Le blond se trouvait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde , et telle son habitante principale , il gémissait de détresse ._

_Il était devant un des lavabos , lequel était envahi de morceaux d'une glace que ,sans l'ombre d'un doute ,Drago avait fracassé de son poing .Le miroir brisé renvoya à Harry une image terrifiante , le serpentard avaient les cheveux en bataille , les yeux grands ouverts et ses vêtements étaient en pagaille , il semblait affolé . Pour cause , il avait dans sa main droite un bout de verre , il se l'enfonçait dans la peau à intervalles irréguliers , mais aucune goutte de sang ne sortait . Sa chaire avait beau être lacérée , rien , il était inquiétant de constater qu'il s'enfonçait le morceau tranchant de plus en plus loin jusqu'à ce que même il traverse son bras . Mais miroir ne faisait aucun dégât . Si au début il avait eu envie de rire ,il en était maintenant arrivé à un stade de frustration insupportable pour son esprit . C'était à le rendre fou , il criait vouloir une libération , qu'il avait trop de sang dans ses veines , qu'il fallait qu'il évacue la douleur , mais rien . Il suppliait presque que l'on l'achève !_

_« -Je vais mourir disait-il , je n'y arriverais pas et il va me tuer ! Je ne lui laisserais pas cette occasion ! JE ME TUERAIS AVANT ! »_

_Lorsqu'il remarqua que son pire ennemi Harry Potter était entré dans la pièce , sa folie gravit un autre stade , son affolement se transforma en fureur , il lâcha son arme , dégaina sa baguette , et serra vivement la main autour d'elle , ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs . _

_On aurait dit un monstre . _

_Sa main partit dans un basculement frénétique et calculé et il lança le premier sort . Harry l'évita avec succès et lui en renvoya un . Pendant un instant Malefoy ne bougea pas , au moment où l'attaque allait l'atteindre , il se jeta à droite , derrière les cabines de toilettes , un lavabo explosant au même moment , le blond attaqua de nouveau avec un maléfice inconnu , Harry couru et se retrouva en face de lui , il lui sembla entendre Drago lui dire : « Sauve moi ,s'il te plaît » . Le gryffondor ne semblant pas comprendre , il se souvint alors d'un sort sur lequel il était tombé au hasard dans un livre . Il le lança alors et son nom retentit dans l'antre qu'étaient les toilettes des filles comme une sorte de condamnation :_

_« SECTUMSEMPRA ! »_

_Le temps que le sort atteigne son destinataire , le temps sembla ralentir , le blond sourit , Harry restait de marbre , dans l'attente de la conséquence de son attaque . Il était dangereux d'utiliser un sortilège inconnu , il le savait , mais au pire , que risquait vraiment Draco ? Tout était irréel , éphémère._

_Malefoy n'évita , ni n'arrêta ce sort . Il n'en n'avais jamais eu l'intention. _

_Le sectumsempra le frappa avec violence et alors des torrents de sang dévalèrent son corps , il s'effondra dans l'eau qui avait inondé le sol , crachant , cherchant de l'air . Il avait 3 grandes entailles sur le torse , un peu de liquide avait giclé sur les murs , Harry en avait même sur lui . D'abord paralysé par la stupeur , il se précipita ensuite vers le blond :_

_« -Non ! Malefoy désolé , je ne voulais pas , je t'en supplie pardonne moi ! _

_-Chut Potter , merci . Tu m'a sauvé . »_

_Harry pris le corps inerte de sa Némésis dans ses bras , le serrant contre lui . Des tremblements le secouaient Tandis que la Noble Folie se vidait de son sang , lui l'infâme criminel , se vidait de ses larmes ._

Harry finissait toujours son parcours nocturne par la tour d'astronomie . Souvent il y croisait Malefoy dans un autre monde . Drogué . Il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre pourquoi , il s'asseyait alors à côté de lui se contentant de l'écouter délirer sur le vert , les pierres précieuses , l'amour , ses parents , la réussite , la victoire et autres sujets tout aussi réjouissants . Alors , pendant ces moments privilégiés , il ne disais rien , ne voulant pas gâcher sa magnifique illusion , il le regardait , fumait , lui embrassait les cheveux et partait en silence , à pas de loup .

Il pouvait bien se permettre ces quelques attouchements , après tout , dans ces soirées , Malefoy n'était pas vraiment lui et puis de toute façon il n'en gardait aucun souvenir .

Mais ce soir là , Harry ne fuma pas et n'embrassa pas les cheveux de Drago . Ce soir là il trouvait le blond sans connaissance , à la limite du vide , murmurant des paroles sans sens , l'air paniqué .

Il prit peur , se jeta alors sur le blond l'empêchant de faire le grand saut . En raclant le parquet de la tour il s'enfonça plusieurs échardes dans les genoux , ignorant la douleur il souleva le blond en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre derrière ses genoux . Bien qu'étant un poids mort Malefoy ne pesait presque rien dans les bras musclés d'Harry Potter .

Le survivant entrepris alors le périple vers l'infirmerie , des larmes coulaient sur ses joues . Drago avait il tenté de mettre fin à ses jours ? Pourquoi ?

« -Chut Potter , merci . Tu m'as sauvé . »

Quoi ? Mais que voulait il dire par là ? Harry se pressa de plus belle et après un trajet qui lui sembla interminable , il frappait à la porte du petit hôpital . Une minute s'écoula , suivit d'une seconde . Malefoy commençait à suffoquer , des perles de sueurs se formaient sur son front brûlant .

« -Ouvrez moi ! OUVREZ MOI ! Je vous en supplie ! J'ai besoin d'un médecin !

-Potter ? Allons vous allez réveiller tout le château , de plus que faites vous ici ? Imprudent !

-Professeur McGonagall ? C'est Drago Malefoy Madame , je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe !

-Oh Merlin ! Je vais vous ouvrir ! »

Elle sorti un grand trousseau de clefs de sa robe de nuit , choisit une large clef ancienne et l'enfonça dans la serrure , après un cliquetis , la porte s'ouvrit enfin .

« -Mettez le là Potter ! Dit-elle en désignant un lit . Je vais chercher Madame Pomfresh ! »

Harry posa délicatement le blond et admira son visage . Il avait beau être crispé , il était magnifique . Il avait l'air d'une créature divine , sculptée pour damner tous les humains . Seulement , quelque chose venait parjurer cette pureté , une bête noire . Un animal , une folie intérieure qui rendait Drago inquiétant , monstrueux . D'un coup , la bête voulut sortir , il se pencha sur le côté et vomit ses entrailles , créant ainsi une flaque noire sur le sol immaculé de l'infirmerie , après une longue plainte rauque ,il se remit sur le dos , toujours inconscient et fiévreux.

Madame Pomfresh arriva enfin , fit décamper Harry du chevet du malade et tira le rideau sur son passage . L'ombre qui se dessinait montrait la femme faisant tournoyer sa baguette au dessus du corps inerte du blond .

Le moment paru infini pour Harry , lorsque l'infirmière sortit lui annoncer le diagnostique , son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite .

« -Il a fait une overdose . Il présente aussi de multiples cicatrices sur le bras gauche . Je l'ai ensorcelé pour que son sang soit purifié . Il devrait aller mieux d'ici deux ou trois jours . Maintenant allez vous coucher . »

Dès lors , Harry devint un robot . Et toujours cette phrase tournait dans sa tête . En vérité , il s'inquiétait pour le blond . Sans savoir pourquoi son sort ne lui était pas indifférent . Toujours cette obsession qui lui rongeait les tripes . Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser . Le courageux gryffondor était en proie à une angoisse si violente qu'il n'eut plus envie de rien , que de rester à côté de son ennemi jusqu'à son réveil .

Il élut donc domicile au chevet de Drago . Pendant 2 longs jours , bravant la faim , la soif et le sommeil , il veilla sur Malefoy comme un oiseau veille sur ses œufs .

A l'aube du troisième jour enfin , Drago Malefoy ouvrit les yeux .

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà , j'espère que ça vous a plu :) <strong>

**Une autre remarque : Ce chapitre a pour but de plonger dans la folie des deux protagonistes , c'est pour ça qu'il est étrange ! :p **

**D'autre part , si Harry panique à l'idée que Drago meurt c'est qu'il ne veut pas devenir plus ou moins directement un meurtrier ! **

**A bientôt pour la suite , bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou ! :) **

**Nous revoilà avec un troisième chapitre , nous espérons qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mon espoir en toi <strong>

**Chapitre 3 :**_La pire souffrance est dans la solitude qui l'accompagne_ (André Malraux)

A l'aube du troisième jour enfin , Drago Malefoy ouvrit les yeux .

« -Et , merde » dit il

Il avait un air désespéré et sa voix était rendue rauque par ses nombreuses régurgitations . Il était particulièrement pâle et de larges cernes noires entouraient ses yeux . Harry n'était pas dans un meilleur état car il n'avait pas décampé de l'infirmerie . Assis sur une chaise ,il avait relevé les jambes ,posant les talons sur le bord du siège ,entourant ses genoux de ses bras et fourrant sa tête au creux de ceux-ci. Ses cheveux étaient devenu gras, il dégageait une âcre odeur de transpiration et une fine barbe était apparue . Visiblement il s'était assoupi , il se redressa péniblement en entendant Malfoy jurer et demanda :

« -Alors tu comptais vraiment y passer ?

-Potter ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et surtout pourquoi oses tu te présenter devant moi après ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Ce que je t'ai fais ? Il me semble que je t'ai sauvé la vie petit con , alors j'exige un peu de respect !

-Quoi ? Tu ne te rappelle même plus ? Tu m'as blessé enfin ! Ce sort … le sectumsempra … je pleurais , et le morceau de miroir , je ne saignais pas … et puis enfin tu es arrivé et … Il y avait du sang partout , j'étais heureux ... je mourrais et c'est à cause de toi !

-Malefoy … Tu as fais une overdose … Ça devait être une hallucination .

-NON ! C'ETAIT REEL ! JE LE SAIS , JE LE SENS . J'ai la preuve … Les cicatrices que tu as laissé sur mon corps !

-Voyons tu n'as aucune cicatrice ! D'aucune sorte ! Je t'ai retrouvé à moitié mort en haut de la tour d'astronomie , tu délirais !

-Sors . Sors s'il te plaît . Je ne veux plus te voir . Termina le blond en prenant une voix glaciale »

A ces mots , le gryffondor se leva , balança son sac sur ses épaules et sortit . Il claqua la porte derrière lui et traversa les couloirs avec précipitation regardant droit devant lui , broyant du noir . Arrivé à son dortoir il s'affala dans son canapé près de la cheminée . Il croisa ses jambes en dessous de lui et jura contre le blond . Il était vraiment parti dans un autre monde ce soir là , et ses rêves étaient étranges , emplis de violence . Lui ? Son sauveur ? Jamais . Pourquoi sauverait il un sale mangemort ? Il ne vivait que pour servir le bien . Il sorti une cigarette de son paquet mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Ron :

« -Tu fumes trop Harry .

-Ouais , certainement . Répondit celui ci en jetant sa drogue au feu . De toute façon j'ai confiance , on me tuera avant que le cancer le fasse.

-Ou étais-tu passé ? Demanda-t-il , ignorant la dernière remarque de son ami .On se faisait du soucis … Tu étais en mission avec Dumbledore ? Tu aurais pu nous prévenir , on t'a pensé mort des milliers de fois !

-Non Ron , j'étais avec Drago Malefoy !

-C'est une blague ?

-Non , et tu sais quoi ? Je lui ai sauvé la vie . Je lui ai lancé un sort , j'ai failli le tuer alors je l'ai conduit à l'infirmerie et je l'ai veillé , pendant 3 jours entiers . Je n'ai rien fais à part le regarder vomir et geindre . Rien .

-Un sort ?

-Et un sacrément dangereux … Le sectumsempra ! Dit-il ironiquement .

-Non mais tu te fou de ma gueule ? Tu te barres sans rien dire avec Malefoy ? Parce que tu lui as lancé un sort ?

-Lâches moi s'il te plaît … Je n'ai que faire de ta morale , je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille , je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends ! Ou … vivre tout court … »

Et alors , il s'effondra en larmes . Le roux vînt à ses côté et le pris dans ses bras lui caressant le dos et en posant la tête sur ses cheveux il murmura :

« -Tu vivras mon pote.

-Et les autres ?

-Tu vivras pour toi , pas pour nous . »

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes sentant leur cœur battre mais pour encore combien de temps ?

Les autres se réveillèrent et Hermione descendit les escaliers , lorsqu'elle vit Harry elle courut se jeter à ses pieds , ne disant rien , se contentant de lui sourire . Mais malgré sa bouche étirée vers le haut elle cachait dans son regard une profonde tristesse et un grand désespoir . Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur les genoux et dit :

« -Allez , en cours maintenant !

-Il y aura toujours des choses qui de changeront pas ! Annonça Ron »

Et , à l'image de leur cinquième année , ils parvinrent à rire . Un éclat de lumière et de joie dans ce monde de ténèbres .

Pendant que le trio d'or se rendait en salle 203 pour suivre leur cours de métamorphose , Drago Malefoy , seul dans son lit d'hôpital pensait .

Il avait mal à la gorge , il avait du vomir . Avait il vraiment tout imaginé ?

Tout bien réfléchi son bad trip n'était pas si différent des autres , il s'était senti bien à la fin , si libre . Exempté de chaînes et d'obligation meurtrière . Il était si heureux en y repensant . Son salut , il le trouverait chez Potter . Il pouvait sauver son âme , le libérer de l'oppresseur ! Jusqu'à lors , il devrait tout de même obéir à son maître . Potty a un maître aussi , Dumbledore … Harry n'est qu'un pion et il y laissera tout . Trop de poids sur ses épaules , il craquera . Il ne fallait pas ! Le monde compte sur lui ! Le monde … Le monde a trop peur pour savoir ce qu'il fait ,le monde est ignorant et préfère se planquer plutôt que d'affronter la dure réalité des choses. Le monde souffre et c'est tant pis pour lui , le monde est une merde .

« -Vous pouvez y aller Monsieur Malefoy , vous allez mieux . Je n'essaye même pas de vous dire de ne plus recommencer , ce serait inutile …

-Madame , Pourquoi Potter était-il là à mon réveil ?

-Enfin mon garçon ! Il ne vous a pas lâché d'une semelle ,mais c'est à lui qu'il faut demander pourquoi ! Maintenant oust ! J'ai d'autre chats à fouetter ! »

Pauvre Madame Pomfresh , elle ne prend même plus le temps de guérir convenablement ses patients , ou alors … Est-ce parce qu'il porte cette infamie sur le bras ? Ce tatouage de la mort .

Il se rendit dans sa chambre , traînant les pieds , il était en blouse blanche , ses affaires ayant été souillées par son vomi . Il murmura le mot de passe et pénétra dans son seul lieu d'intimité . Il avança au milieu de la pièce et se senti mal , tout était agression , ces serpents qui le regardaient , ce vert , comme les yeux de Potter , ces tentures épaisses qui ne laissaient passer la lumière . Il ne parvenait plus à respirer , la chambre tournait autour de lui , sa tête lui faisait mal , il cria , se mis les mains dans les cheveux ,les tirant , en arrachant quelques uns et bascula en avant … Des chuchotements lui parvenaient : « Lâche ... tu n'es qu'un lâche d'avoir pensé que tu pouvais fuir ,que tu pourrais t'en sortir , tu seras puni ! »

« -Laissez moi ! Je vous en supplie ! Je vous obéirai , je vous donnerai tout , TOUT ! »

Il parvint à rampe jusqu'à sa salle de bain , il pénétra dans la douche et alluma l'eau chaude au maximum , il se mit en dessous du pommeau et se laissa aller , l'eau brûlante dégoulinant sur son corps sale et meurtri . Les voix s'étaient tues . Il se frotta avec du savon , et lava ses cheveux avec grand soin . Il sortit de la cabine , s'enroula une serviette autour de la taille et jeta un sort sur le miroir qui fit partir la buée . Il put alors se regarder . Il était maigre . Ses bras étaient pleins d'une multitude de petites cicatrices qui formaient des boursouflures immondes . Et surtout , il eu maintenant la certitude que Potter ne lui avait envoyé aucun mauvais sort . Il passa lentement ses doigts sur son torse , et rien , aucune balafre ne lui zébrait le buste . Il avait agressé Potter pour rien . Ils étaient si semblables tous les deux … Esclaves d'un maître dictateur n'ayant aucun scrupule à les exploiter , pions d'une guerre qui ne les concernait pas mais qui leur coutait tellement .L'issue de celle-ci est entre leurs mains les affublant d'un fardeau trop conséquent pour leurs jeunes épaules. Désespérés , malheureux ,seuls . Bien sur Harry avait des amis , mais étaient ils vraiment honnêtes ? Le suivaient ils par pure idéologie ? Par culte du héros ? Ou l'aimaient ils vraiment ?

Drago devait mettre les choses à plat avec Potter ,il devait absolument avoir une discussion avec lui , et de toute urgence !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilaaaa :) <strong>

**Au rendez vous du chapitre 4 : de l'action ... de l'amour ... du risque et tout et tout ! **

**A bientôt , bisous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Grande nouvelle : nous allons voir Tom Felton en vrai , le plus beau jour de notre vie ! ahah !**

**On pensera à vous ;) **

**Bonne lecture les amis ! ( Et surtout un grand merci à ceux qui nous soutiennent ! )**

* * *

><p><strong>Mon espoir en toi <strong>

**Chapitre 4 :**_Si la haine répond à la haine , comment la haine finira-t-elle ?_ (Bouddha)

Drago , après avoir rassemblé son courage et avoir pensé à une ébauche de discours partit en chasse de son grand ennemi . Il se mit à parcourir les dédales des couloir de Poudlard , avec entrain . Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps , en effet , l'élu était plongé en grande conversation avec le maître des potions de sinistre réputation :

« -Potter , lâchez cette cigarette , la fumée m'incommode … Cracha Rogue .

-Tout vous incommode de toute façon , que me voulez vous ?

-Je viens de la part de Monsieur le directeur , il souhaite expressément vous voir dans son bureau , au sujet de vous savez quoi .

-Les horcruxes ?

-Un peu de discrétion que diable Potter !

-Quand dois-je m'y rendre ? »

Mais le brun n'obtins jamais sa réponse , en effet , Rogue , dans toute sa splendeur venait de lui tourner le dos .

Profitant de la stupéfaction de son ennemi , Drago se glissa jusqu'à lui et ,essuyant un regard dégoutté et hargneux , attaqua :

« -Potty , il faut que je te parle !

-Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder barres toi ! Répondit Harry , voulant esquiver le corps de son interlocuteur qui lui faisait face .

-Je t'en supplie c'est vraiment important ! Dit Drago , lui posant les mains sur ses épaules

-Non , ta gueule ! Laisse moi passer !

-Écoutes moi ! Je sais que j'ai halluciné , que tu ne m'as rien fait ! J'ai compris …

-Félicitation ! Tu veux recevoir un Golden Merlin pour cette stupéfiante découverte ? Le gryffondor poussa alors le blond encore faible qui s'écroula à terre .

-Non , je veux juste te demander pourquoi , pourquoi tu es resté auprès de moi ?

-En vérité je n'en sais rien , maintenant , laisse moi partir s'il te plaît . »

Et alors , il se passa une scène surréaliste pour quiconque connaissait les deux protagonistes . Harry tendis la main vers Drago , ce dernier s'en saisi , s'appuya dessus et se releva , tout simplement . Il prolongèrent le contact encore quelques secondes , des secondes qui semblaient durer des heures . Ne sachant eux même pas pourquoi ils se touchaient , ils regardaient cette poignée ne disant rien . Puis , comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés , ils se lâchèrent précipitamment et le survivant partit vers sa tragique destinée .

Drago , resté sur place regarda le brun partir au loin . Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'horcruxe , qu'était-ce ? Potter avait l'air moins déprimé . Son cœur se serra à cette constatation . Potter devait être triste s'ils voulaient rester alter ego . Lorsqu'il redressa la tête , il se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus , il pleurait . Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la date butoir où il deviendrait un meurtrier approchait à grand pas , inexorablement .

Harry marchait de bon train pour se rendre chez son cher directeur , s'il avait trouvé un horcruxe de plus et qu'il l'avait détruit , la victoire sur Voldemort était moins incertaine . Encore fallait il qu'il parvienne à lui apporter le coup fatal . Ses pensées le menèrent devant le bureau de Dumbledore en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire quidditch . Il prononça le mot de passe ''Plume en sucre'' et monta sur la première marche qui se présenta à lui .

Le phénix l'emmena tout en haut , il frappa alors à la porte et l'ouvrit , sans attendre de réponse de la part du maître des lieux .

« -Harry ! Entre mon garçon ! Dit alors le directeur de sa traditionnelle voix bienveillante

-Professeur , vous m'avez fait convoquer ? Annonça le brun , sans ménagement .

-Hum , oui effectivement , je pense avoir découvert un nouvel horcruxe .

-Génial ! Vous allez le détruire ?

-Cette fois ci Harry , je ne compte pas y aller seul , je pensais que peut être , tu m'aurais accompagné ?

Une lueur sombre traversa les yeux du survivant lorsqu'il répondit :

-Bien sur professeur .

-Formidable ! S'exclama Dumbledore , les yeux pétillants d'une joie maléfique . Seulement , je me dois de te mettre en garde . Ce sera sûrement très dangereux . Des mangemorts nous y attendront peut être et je ne sais avec exactitude quels maléfices nous allons devoir affronter là bas . Nous partirons ce soir . »

Harry sortit du bureau précipitamment , l'air troublé . Il n'avait pas prévu d'aller affronter le danger si tôt … il n'était pas prêt , il avait encore tant de choses à apprendre... tant de choses à vivre ! Il avait du mal à croire que dans quelques heures tout au plus il risquerait sa vie ,une énième fois , pour sauver le monde.

Mais il relativisait ,ce n'était pas le premier horcuxe auquel il était confronté et son bien aimé directeur serait là pour assurer ses arrières. Pourtant il ne pouvait oublier qu'il était susceptible de ne pas revenir de cette quête. Qu'adviendrait-il alors du monde sorcier ? Tout serait perdu ,certainement … Mais merde ! Pourquoi lui ? Parce que les choses sont ainsi faites, parce qu'il est l'Élu et parce que l'Élu n'a pas sont mot à dire !

Il marchait , la tête basse , les yeux rivés sur le sol . Il ne vit donc pas son pire ennemi qui le suivait , marchant à sa vitesse , basculant les bras d'un air énervé . L'élu commença à ralentir son pas , essoufflé . Il mit les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier , certainement pour en sortir sa drogue favorite , sa nicotine salvatrice . Cependant ,alors qu'il portait la cigarette à sa bouche son action fut interrompue par le blond qui avait profité de la pause de son homologue pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur ,arrachant un hoquet de surprise à celui-ci.

Il l'enserrait de tout son corps , son avant bras plaqué contre la gorge du brun qui déglutissait avec difficulté . Ce dernier levait les yeux vers le plafond, refusant d'affronter de regard se son agresseur . Malefoy approcha son front de celui du survivant , le collant à sa célèbre cicatrice . Il faisait très chaud ce soir là ,le ciel semblait bien bas et l'atmosphère était terriblement lourde . L'orage menaçait , des gouttes de sueur se dessinaient sur le visage des deux élèves . Drago chuchota alors tout proche de la bouche d'Harry , on aurait presque dit un sifflement :

« -Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Potter , je veux des explications , je suis prêt à user de la force si il le faut … Parle!

- Je … Je te l'ai dit … Je ne sais pas , mon instinct de gryffondor refusait de te laisser mourir , mais tout bien réfléchi j'aurais du te laisser te dissoudre dans ta gerbe , seul , comme un chien , tu ne mérite pas mieux . »

Drago réagit à ces mots appuyant de plus belle sur la jugulaire du brun , la manche de sa chemise était un peu remontée et laissait apparaître l'objet de sa honte . Il monta aussi un genoux vers l'entrejambe du brun si bien que celui-ci , si il cherchait à se dégager pourrait dire au revoir à toute descendance .

Harry pouffa alors , Malefoy rétorqua , toujours en ayant les lèvres bien trop proches des dents de l'autre :

« -Qu'est ce qui te fait rire abruti ?

-Tes vaines tentatives pour me garder acculé ne servent à rien , je peux partir quand je le désire .

-Essaye un peu ! Que faisais-tu chez le vieux fou ? Que te voulait-il ?

-M'envoyer au combat , déjà . »

Une goutte de sueur tomba des cheveux emmêlés d'Harry pour s'écraser sur le nez du blond qui desserra alors son emprise .

« - T'as peur ?

-Je suis terrifié .

-Tout comme moi . »

Il s'écoula un temps infini où le brun baissa sa tête , plongeant son regard émeraude dans les orbes sombres de Drago , écoutant attentivement la suite de la tirade du blond :

« -Nous sommes si identiques , les pareils opposés , mon âme , le reflet de la tienne seulement elle est si noire que j'ai du mal à croire que l'on se ressemble .

-Je suis tout sauf comme toi Malefoy . »

Harry se dégagea alors du corps du blond et commença à s'éloigner . Le serpentard le rattrapa par le bout des doigts , le tira vers lui , retrouvant sa chaleur .Il agrippa les hanches du brun avec violence , ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir il approcha sa tête et cella leurs bouches dans un baiser mortel . Cette caresse ne fut pas romantique , elle fut emplie de dégoût . La haine d'exister , d'être promis à un destin tragique . Les lèvres juste posées , comme un bisou d'enfant innocent . Elles étaient ,de part et d'autre ,humides et salées à cause de la transpiration qui perlait sur leur peau . Non , ce baiser n'était vraiment pas agréable ,ni sensuel , il sonnait plutôt comme une promesse , une promesse d'un avenir plus gaie où la mort et la peur constante ne seraient qu'un vague souvenir ,où le monde sorcier ne serait plus menacé ,un avenir libre ,un avenir vivant .

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou notre nouveau chapitre ! <strong>

**Nous espérons qu'il vous plait ! **

**Bisous et à bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour , ou bonsoir chers lecteurs , aujourd'hui je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire .. **

**Humm ... Si , j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! :) **

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mon espoir en toi<strong>

**Chapitre 5 : **_L'Homo sapiens est masochiste il savoure la douleur sous de nombreuses formes _(Charlie Chaplin )

Après ce court attouchement Harry partit sans demander son reste laissant Drago pantelant . Il s'en voulait réellement d'avoir embrasser si l'on puis dire , Potter . Mais sur le coup il n'avait pensé à rien . Il n'avait même pas eu envie de le toucher c'était arrivé comme ça … Naturellement , mais maintenant qu'il y repensait , il été écœuré .

Harry lui ne réfléchissait pas autant à ce baiser , ses pensées étaient dirigées vers le combat et la souffrance qui allait en découler . Il faudrait qu'il prévienne Ron et Hermione bien sûr … Mais ils allaient s'inquiéter . Fallait-il qu'il parte en catimini ? Ainsi , il n'aurait pas à se confronter à leurs regards anxieux noyés de larmes . Il arriva à sa salle commune . L'insouciance hypocrite des autres faisait peine à voir . Certains jouaient aux cartes , d'autres parlaient ou s'embrassaient au coin du feu , c'était le cas de ses deux meilleurs amis .

Il détourna la tête et grimpa dans son dortoir . Il sortit sa valise marquée ''HP'' de sous son lit , la posa sur le matelas et l'ouvrit en grand . Que fallait-il prendre avec soi lors d'une mission ? Il jugea qu'un pull serait le bienvenu , ainsi que quelques potions curatives , au cas échéant . Il serra le vêtement contre lui , c'était un des fameux pull en laine de Madame Weasley . Celui ci était vert et le ''H'' était brodé en jaune , pour rappeler les couleurs de Gryffondor . Il le porta à son nez . Il sentait bon d'un mélange de terre du terrain de quidditch et du parfum d'Hermione , celle ci lui ayant emprunté quelques jours plus tôt .Il y avait aussi des taches ! Dont une de chocolat , faite par Ron il y a des mois de cela et qui n'était jamais partie . Il rit en voyant le trou qu'une baguette enflammée avait été causé , héritage de Dean . Ce pull était vraiment miteux , pourtant , il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux . Il lui porterait chance .

« -Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Annonça Ron qui était arrivé dans la chambre

-Oh rien , un peu de rangement !

-Viens avec nous ! Seamus s'apprête à imiter Rogue , ça s'annonce être le sketch du siècle !

-Je suis désolé je vais devoir décliner l'offre , j'ai besoin de me promener , pour faire le point tu vois …

-Ah d'accord . Et avec Gin' ça avance ? Ajouta le roux , déçu .

-Ron écoute euh , j'irai lui parler dans la semaine je te le jure !

-Très bien , je te laisse dans tes pensées alors . A tout à l'heure .

-Oh euh , ne m'attendez pas je rentrerai certainement à une heure avancée alors … je ne veux pas empiéter sur votre sommeil !

-A demain alors . »

Il attendit que son meilleur ami descende les escaliers et s'assit par terre , sa tête reposant sur le sommier . Il lança un sort de rétrécissement sur son tricot et le glissa dans sa poche . Il allait maintenant devoir affronter les autres . Hermione n'allait pas être facile à duper .

Il s'avança sur le balcon qui surplombait la salle commune , posant son regard sur sa meilleure amie . Celle-ci vint à sa rencontre :

« -Oh 'Mione ! Comme je le disais à ton chéri je vais me promener et je rentrerai très tard alors …

-Chut Harry , ne dit rien . Coupa-t-elle »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille :

« Sois prudent »

Elle stoppa l'étreinte et lui sourit gentiment en lui caressant le bras . Harry lui rendit son geste , dévala les escaliers , passa par le trou de la Grosse Dame et grimpa jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie . Il avait déduit qu'ils partiraient de là . A chaque mission , Dumbledore arrivait et partait de cette salle .

Il se posa contre un mur , attendant l'arrivé du directeur . Un pied sur le mur , les bras croisés derrière son dos . Soudain , son esprit fut attiré vers un coin sombre de la tour , là où la lumière de la Lune ne parvenait pas à percer . Il commençait à s'approcher du dit endroit lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un toussotement . Dumbledore était arrivé .

« -Tu es prêt Harry ?

-Oui professeur . Répondit il d'une voie tremblante

-Nous y allons alors , prends mon bras . »

Harry avait déjà transplané auparavant mais il était loin de se rappeler que les effets étaient aussi détestables .

« -Ou sommes nous ? Demanda le survivant .

-Bienvenue très cher , à l'ancien manoir Lestrange ,celui même que Bellatrix a reçu en cadeau de mariage et qu'elle n'a habité que quelques jours . »

La bâtisse était vraiment sordide . Les fenêtres étaient cassées , le jardin était laissé en friche et le portail était rouillé . De chaque côté de l'allée se trouvaient des statues , sûrement d'un marbre étincellant à l'origine , mais que le temps et les intempéries avaient rendues ternes . En s'approchant , Harry put constater qu'il s'agissait de monuments représentants des elfes de maison . Cela devait être une tradition dans les maisons des sang-purs d'afficher leurs serviteurs .

« -Au fait Harry , que te voulais ce jeune Malefoy en haut de cette tour ?

-Je vous demande pardon monsieur ?

-Tu ne l'avais donc pas vu … Prépare ta baguette Harry , nous ne sommes pas seuls ! »

Nous y étions , le combat commençait . Le brun sortit son arme et se tint en alerte . Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et il transpirait .

« -Nous allons devoir agir vite . Ils doivent être trois . Nous pouvons les vaincre Harry ! Aie confiance en ta magie .

-Comment arrivez vous à sentir tout ça ?

-Ils ont des auras tellement noires . On les perçoit à plus de cents mètres . Tiens toi prêt . »

Ils parcoururent l'allée centrale , autrefois emplie de gravillons blancs , maintenant ensevelie par la mousse . Puis , tout s'enchaîna vite . Dumbledore déverrouilla la porte , ils entrèrent . Harry jeta un lumos qui éclaira l'entrée du manoir . Il était vide de meuble et poussiéreux . Sa contemplation fut interrompue par un éclair rouge qui passa devant ses yeux .

« -Attention ! »

Un mangemort venait de sortir d'une pièce à droite , sûrement un placard , et leur lançait une cascade de sortilège . Harry était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement , figé par la surprise et la stupeur . Dumbledore se débarrassa bien vite de leur ennemi avec un sortilège du saucisson .

« -En voilà déjà un qui ne nous causera plus de tord ! Ria le directeur , Montons maintenant , et surtout , reste sur tes gardes !

-Oui professeur . »

Ils arrivèrent sur le palier du troisième étage . Dumbledore se dirigea vers la seule porte qui était encore en place .

« -C'est ici . Dit-il . Tu l'entends ?

-Pardon ?

-Le horcruxe l'entends tu te parler ?

-Non enfin , pourquoi l'entendrais-je ?

-Oh non . Harry il faut fuir , c'est un piège ! »

A peine Dumbledore eut il terminé sa phrase qu'une énorme explosion se fit entendre , l'ennemi sortit de derrière la porte . Ils n'étaient pas trois . Non , plutôt une bonne dizaine .

« -Des loups garous … Chuchota Harry

-Surprise ! Dirent ces derniers .

-C'est pour ça que je ne les ai pas sentis … Cours Harry , cours et tue tout ce qui se mettra en travers de ton chemin , essaye de transplaner dès que tu le peux . S'affola Dumbledore

-Attrapez le garçon ! »

Harry courut, aussi vite que son cœur et son souffle le lui permettait . Les mangemorts sortaient de partout . Il était perdu . L'un d'eux apparut devant lui . Il leva sa baguette , prêt à attaquer . Harry n'eut plus le choix :

« -AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Il resta figé de son geste quelques secondes ses yeux commençant à se remplir de larmes .

« Harry ! »

Dumbledore l'avait suivi de loin , il l'empoigna par le col et le porta presque jusqu'à la sortie . Ils transplanèrent dans un pré désert . Une fois à l'abri de tout , Harry déchargea ses nerfs . Il vomit et cria et s'en faire mal à la gorge . Il était un meurtrier , rien de plus . Il était une mauvaise personne !

« -Tu n'étais pas prêt , je te demande pardon . Prends mon bras , nous retournons à Poudlard . »

Ils apparurent alors dans la salle qui avait hébergé leur départ . Après lui avoir rapidement souhaité une bonne nuit , Dumbledore , déçu , partit . Harry n'aurait jamais la force de vaincre , le monde était perdu .

D'un coup , des cheveux blonds sortirent de l'ombre .

« -Tu es vivant .

-Tu es défoncé . Remarqua Harry

-Tu es vivant . Répéta le blond . Merci .

-J'ai tué Malefoy , je ne suis plus rien , je ne vaut pas mieux qu'eux ! Je suis une merde , je vais mourir et Voldemort gagnera . Je suis désolé , je suis tellement désolé . Pleura l'élu . »

Drago resta muet et ne réagit pas aux paroles du brun , comme s'il ne les avait pas entendu . Comme si le meurtre était quelque chose de normal . Il s'assit alors les jambes dans le vide , comme à l'accoutumé . Il se passa un certain laps de temps où rien n'arriva . Harry s'était calmé , mais sans doute sa culpabilité ne s'était pas évaporée .Drago releva la manche de sa chemise tachée de sang et saisi sa dague . Harry parcouru le bras du blond de son regard et remarqua :

« -Il y a des blessures encore fraîches et la drogue n'a pas cessé de faire effet , tu ne devrais pas .

-Va te faire foutre . Rétorqua le blond . C'est pour te montrer comment on fait pour faire partir le mal . Pour t'aider .

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis , j'ai refusé ton aide en première année , ce n'est pas pour l'accepter maintenant . Et surtout pas pour m'aider à aller mieux . »

Drago , qui caressait son bras de sa lame leva brusquement la tête .

Le gryffondor c'était relevé et commençait à partir . Le blond se leva à son tour et bondit sur le brun . Ce dernier colla son homologue contre un mur , lui pris le poignet et lui bloqua au dessus de la tête . Ses doigts frôlaient les blessures encore ouvertes du blond , lui causant une brûlure atroce . Il ne pu retenir un frisson . Ses prunelles rétrécirent . Et il fondit sur la bouche d'Harry , glissant sa langue entre ses dents .

* * *

><p><strong>Voila , ça c'est fait ! :) Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous à plu !<strong>

**Ah oui j'oubliais , parfois je parle à la troisième personne , non je ne souffre pas de dédoublement de personnalité c'est juste que nous écrivons nos histoires à deux :) **

**A plus tard j'espère !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Nous tenons d'abord à nous excuser car je crois que ce chapitre a mis plus de temps à arriver que les autres donc voilà pardon :) **

**Sinon , Tom Felton est vraiment trop beau ! **

**Bonne lecture ! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mon espoir en toi<strong>

**Chapitre 6 :**_Il n'y a pas d'ami , il n'y a que des moments d'amitié _(Jules Renard)

Leurs langues jouaient ensemble , Draco commençait à souffler bruyamment contre la bouche d'Harry . Les dents s'étaient mêlées à la bataille , le brun attaquant les lèvres pulpeuses du blond . Il mordit un grand coup et le sang franchit la barrière de la peau se mêlant dans les cavités buccales des protagonistes , donnant ainsi un léger goût de métal à la salive . Draco laissa échapper alors une longue plainte de désir . Il laissa vagabonder ses mains sur le corps musclé du brun ,l'effleurant du bout des doigts , comme s'il avait avait peur de rêver et que Harry ne soit finalement qu'un fantôme. Il avait tellement de désir en lui . La volonté d'être en vie d'abord . Et tout découlait de cela , il avait inexorablement envie de Potter , d'avoir mal , car les morts ne peuvent ressentir la douleur . Ses mains alors se firent plus franches sur la personne du brun qui lui n'avait pas réellement changé de posture .

Ils ne savaient pas où ni comment s'arrêter , ni même si ils en avaient véritablement envie .

Draco s'accrochait maintenant au corps de son homologue comme Thésée s'accrochait au fil d'Ariane , sa vie en dépendait .

Harry plongea sa tête dans le cou du blond s'enivrant de son parfum . Il lâcha ses poignets et passa ses mains dans son dos . Le serpentard portait un gilet . Un très beau gilet d'une douceur incomparable . Il embrassait la peau accessible , l'autre subissant ses assauts avec soumission .

Draco , libre de ses mouvements fit glisser le T-shirt taché de sang et de boue d'Harry à terre .

Ils se regardèrent , surpris de leur propre conduite et après un court instant ,sans un mot ,Draco repris le dessus , saisit le poignet d'Harry et l'amena à sa propre gorge .

« -Serre . Dit-il . C'est un ordre .

-Draco , non … Je ne peux pas faire ça !

-Je t'en prie . »

Harry soupira profondément et exécuta la somation du blond . Celui-ci sourit et commençait à suffoquer de par le manque d'air . Ses yeux gris ne lâchaient pas les orbes vertes , la lueur éclatante d'une certaine joie habitant ses iris. Une légère pression sur le poignet du brun lui fit comprendre de relâcher la pression sur l'œsophage du vert et argent . Une marque rouge était apparue sur la peau blafarde . Un moment passa où le blond reprit son souffle . Il releva la tête vers son ennemi , un sourcil levé comme dans l'attente de plus . Il enleva son gilet , et déboutonna lentement sa chemise. Il l'enleva , se retrouvant ainsi à égalité avec Potter . Il regarda sa marque des ténèbres , luisante de vermeil . Il fit passer son autre main sur les blessures , récoltant un peu de liquide et porta ses doigts à la bouche . Harry déglutit .

« -Harry , touches moi . »

Le brun se rapprocha du corps du blond et posa ses mains sur lui , dans son dos en premier lieu , puis elles vagabondèrent sur les hanches et le ventre du blond .

« -Non , pas comme ça . Fais moi mal . »

L'élu planta alors ses griffes profondément , arrachant la peau .Il fut brièvement choqué par la violence de ses actes ,encore plus quand il réalisa que finalement il aimait cette démonstration de bestialité. Il appuya ensuite violemment sur la marque de Voldemort créant un sifflement de douleur chez le blond . Il lui mordit le cou à plusieurs reprises , et levait les yeux parfois , pour admirer l'ange des ténèbres se courber sous le plaisir , les yeux et la bouche clos . Cette vision l'excitait beaucoup , mais il ne savait pas pourquoi , il n'avait jamais pensé à un homme de façon sexuelle .Il avait plutôt tendance à se projeter avec Ginny Weasley sur le long terme , mais Malefoy … Malefoy le comprenait et son corps l'aguichait de façon inexplicable .

Jurant contre ses envies illicites , il retourna le serpentard et fit face à son dos . Il avait un tatouage ici aussi , en haut du dos ,entre les omoplates, une ancre entourée d'une chaîne … pourquoi ? Se considérait-il comme prisonnier de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Ne l'avait-il pas rejoint de son plein gré ?

Harry revint rapidement à ses pensées et griffa à nouveau le dos de Draco , en insistant sur le dessin . La sauvagerie dont il faisait preuve laissait des entailles plus ou moins profondes sur toute la longueur de la colonne vertébrale.

Draco , face au mur , descendit ses mains vers sa ceinture qu'il détacha et descendit son jean ainsi que son sous vêtement .

Harry déglutit face à la vision que lui offrait le blond . Allait-il vraiment devoir entrer en lui ? Cela n'était-il pas sale ? Il faudrait qu'il le prépare un minimum , c'est à dire qu'il mette ses doigts . C'était dégouttant . Le corps masculin ne l'attirait pas du tout . Mais maintenant , il était trop tard , il ne pouvait plus reculer . Il approcha alors un doigt de l'anus de Draco , ce denier le stoppa net .

« -Non Harry , j'ai dit : Fais moi mal !

-Mais …

-Tais toi et fais ce que je te dis ! »

Voilà qui était le comble , Harry devait dominer mais était soumis aux volontés morbides de Sieur Malefoy .

Soit , il baissa alors sa braguette et son boxer . Un frisson d'anxiété ou peut être d'excitation parcourut les deux ennemis simultanément . Bien que le corps masculin ne soit pas particulièrement sa tasse de jus de citrouille ,Harry était terriblement excité.

Il s'approcha de l'entrée du blond et poussa son membre à l'intérieur de lui , forçant le passage , déchirant sa chair . Draco ne put retenir un hurlement strident mais débordant de satisfaction. Le brun voulut tout arrêter , mais le blond l'en empêcha . Il amorça alors des coups de reins , violent et profonds . Le sang leur servait de lubrifiant . Malefoy était-il dur ? Il en doutait vraiment .

Le survivant saisit les cheveux de Draco , à pleine poignée et les tira vers lui . De son autre main il pinçait et griffait les fesses du blond .

Le serpentard pleurait , il avait mal , la souffrance était horrible , mais il aimait ça , tellement . Il se sentait incroyablement vivant , il ressentait quelque chose à l'intérieur , de la chaleur , du désir , de la douleur et son cœur battait à en percer sa cage thoracique .

Il cessèrent ces activités animales peu de temps après les avoir commencées . Aucun des deux n'avait joui ,bien sur . Sans savoir pourquoi ,ils avaient tout simplement arrêté d'être excités .

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence , honteux . Harry partit le premier et il pris le soin de laisser une fiole potion curative sur les marches de l'escalier , afin que le blond la trouve et l'avale . C'était sa façon de lui demander pardon pour les souffrances encourues par sa faute.

Il se sentait sale , aujourd'hui il avait tué et abusé d'un homme faible . N'était-il pas censé être un chevalier servant , à la merci de la veuve et de l'orphelin ? Non lui était un connard de meurtrier qui s'envoyait en l'air avec un putain de serpentard et un homme qui plus est ! Et dire que certaines personnes le considéraient comme un héros … Non . Il était un anti-héros .Qu'est ce qu'il foutait à Gryffondor d'ailleurs ? En une seule soirée ,il avait piétiné sans vergogne les valeurs propres aux rouges et or ,le respect ,le courage et la solidarité .S'ils savaient … S'ils savaient ,tous ces gens qui se reposent sur lui ,ce qu'il était en réalité .Tant de naïveté ,tant de désillusion ...

Drago partit peu de temps après Harry , lui laissant juste le temps d'arriver en bas des escaliers . Il avait entendu comme un bruit de verre que l'on pose sur le sol . Peut être que Harry s'était débarrassé de son souvenir . Malefoy se sentait nauséeux et endolori . Oh non pas que cela le dérange , il en avait l'habitude . Cette fois ci , en plus , il avait froid . Tellement froid par cette canicule . Il posa sa main sur son cœur , il battait la chamade . Drago respira bruyamment , il fallait qu'il retourne dans sa chambre , vite , qu'il se mette sous la couette ,qu'il ai chaud enfin !

Il dévala les escaliers , tapant dans le cadeau laissé par Potter qui partit se briser quelques mètres plus bas .Il s'en fichait il ne voulait pas être soigné et il ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

Il était glacé intérieurement , sans savoir pourquoi . Il parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient encore de sa chambre avec un grand soulagement , il ouvrit la porte et se jeta sur son lit , il ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller ou de se laver , il garderait sur lui l'odeur et les marques de Potter aussi longtemps que son corps le supporterait , Harry était vivant , c'était merveilleux .

Le Gryffondor arriva enfin à sa salle commune , ses joues étaient sales , noires de crasse et de honte . Il avait envie de fumer jusqu'à s'en faire exploser la tête et les poumons , de se saouler à s'en faire dégueuler et de dormir , de tomber dans un coma profond dont il ne s'éveillerait jamais . Il se sentait mal , vraiment mal . Des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux , il tenta de les retenir plus ou moins ,en vain , certaines parvenaient à franchir la barrière de ses cils et allaient s'écraser par terre , formant une petite tache sombre sur le sol en pierre de Poudlard .

Il cogna violemment sur le tableau de la Grosse Dame pour la réveiller . Celle-ci ronfla bruyamment et finit par ouvrir les paupières .

« -Quoi ? Pas la peine d'être aussi brusque jeune homme , je suis fragile et délicate ! D'ailleurs , faites vous dehors à cette heure-ci ? Et couvert de boue en plus ! C'est du propre !

-Ce que je fais de mes soirées ne vous regarde nullement , laissez moi rentrer .

-Le mot de passe ? Répliqua la Grosse Dame , vexée .

- ''Chevaleresque'' »

Le tableau pivota et Harry se faufila par le trou dans le mur .Chevaleresque … Ah quelle blague !

Il retrouva les teintures rouges et ors qu'il aimait tant , et cette atmosphère chaleureuse et familiale le réconforta un peu . Un feu crépitaite toujours dans le cheminée , laissant apparaître une ombre sur le sol , ombre d'une personne qui avait dût s'assoupir sur le canapé .

« -Hermione. Chuchota Harry pour lui même »

Il s'approcha de l'élève endormie et put effectivement constater qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie , elle était allongée de tout son long , un énorme grimoire lui servant d'oreiller et sa baguette magique solidement serrée entre ses doigts fins . Il lui caressa gentiment les cheveux et la brune gémit en s'éveillant .

« -Harry ? Dit-elle . Je voulais t'attendre mais …

-Ne t'en fais pas c'est pas grave .

-Mais tu pleures ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en se levant .

-Rien d'important .

-Ry' , tu peux tout me dire tu sais ? Annonça-t-elle en lui caressant la joue .

-Il n'y avait pas d'horcruxe , c'était un piège . Nous somme repartis à zéro .

-Nous y arriverons Harry , je te le jure !

-J'ai tué quelqu'un aujourd'hui Hermione . De sang froid , il s'est dressé devant moi et j'ai lancé un sort . J'ai obéi aux ordres de Dumbledore . Mon âme est salie maintenant , il a fait de moi une mauvaise personne , un meurtrier , un tueur . Je le déteste 'Mione , je le hais tellement ! Pleura le survivant .

-Chut , viens là . Dit elle en prenant le brun dans ses bras . Il est normal que tu t'en veuilles mais tu n'avais pas le choix Harry ,tu devais défendre ta vie !

-C'est bien ça le problème ! Je n'ai jamais le choix ! Je n'ai pas demandé à survivre moi ! Pas demandé non plus à être dans cette guerre qui me détruit à petit feu ! Personne ne comprend ce que je vis Hermione ! Personne ! Le futur est entre mes mains ! J'ai seize ans putain ! Seize merveilleuses années où je n'ai jamais pu vivre normalement , je n'ai pas vécu à un rythme décent , j'ai grandi trop vite et je souffre , oh comme je souffre ! Toutes ces personnes qui me confient leurs vies , en ont-elles quelque chose à foutre de ce que je ressens ? Non ,elles ne songent qu'à leur petit bonheur à la con . Et qu'adviendra-t-il si je baisse les bras , si je laisse tout tomber , si la pression a raison de moi ? Tu veux que je te le dise ? Le monde sera perdu et ça sera entièrement de ma faute !

- Calme-toi Harry . Moi je suis attentive à tes sentiments , je te comprends , je te connais . Je sais déchiffrer la moindre lueur dans tes yeux , et je vois que tu as mal en ce moment et que tu es perturbé . Si tu as envie de tout lâcher , fais-le , pars , cache-toi et ressource-toi . Moi je ne t'en voudrais pas ,personne ne peut t'en vouloir .

- Tes paroles sonnent comme de vils mensonges .

-Harry , mets-toi dans la tête que quoi que tu puisses faire , je serai toujours avec toi, je t'appuierai quelque soient tes choix et je veillerai sur toi où que tu ailles! Et Ron aussi . Ensemble , à tout jamais !

-Ah oui ? J'ai couché avec Malefoy ce soir .

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Hermione

-Alors ? Tu me suis jusqu'à la fin ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Nous espérons que de chapitre vous a plu ! <strong>

**Bisous et à bientôt ! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien et tout ça ! Enfin je dis tout le monde mais au final je ne sais pas si beaucoup de gens nous lisent ! (Non non , on ne réclame pas des reviews (a) ) **

**Bonne lecture les amis !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mon espoir en toi <strong>

**Chapitre 7 :**_Il faudrait convaincre les hommes du bonheur qu'ils ignorent , lors même qu'ils en jouissent _. (Montesquieu )

« -Alors , tu me suis jusqu'à la fin ? Demanda l'élu d'un ton ironique .

-Harry , mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ? Répliqua Hermione .

-Un pulsion soudaine . Réponds à ma question .

-Une … Une pulsion soudaine ? Mais tu te fous de moi ? Tu as pensé aux conséquences de tes actes ? Et Ginny , et Ron ? Et même Drago ! Que vont-ils penser ?

- Merci Hermione , je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi … Dit Harry d'un air abattu . Tu es comme les autres en fin de compte , tu profites de ma célébrité pour te faire une place au soleil, visiblement tu n'es même pas mon amie . Tu n'es rien . Bonne nuit . Anonça le survivant , en montant rejoindre son lit . La seule chose qui parviendrait à lui faire retrouver l'innocence de son âme c'est de tourner la page et d'oublier cette journée horrible , désastreuse .

Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de la brune , elle murmura alors :

-Harry , je t'en supplie , attends ! »

Ignorant la remarque de celle qu'il pensait sa meilleure amie et qui venait de le décevoir profondément , il tourna la tête et gravit les ultimes marches le menant à la délivrance.

Il s'avança vers la salle de bain , alluma la douche et laissa couler l'eau . Il se déshabilla et s'admira dans le miroir pour évaluer l'étendue des dégât . Il avait les cheveux gras ,il se sentait répugnant. Sa main parcourut son torse , et descendit jusqu'à 'à la limite des poils pubiens . Ils étaient sales , emplis de sang séché de Drago Malefoy . Son sexe était marqué sur la longueur par de longues traînées rouges . C'était horrible , un massacre . Ses ongles maintenant , étaient noirs sur le dessous , pleins de terres et de peau arrachée .

Il n'avait pas fait l'amour à son ennemi , non , il l'avait violé comme une bête . Comment avait-il pu être excité par toute cette violence morbide, par même la queue de son pseudo-amant . Tout cela était ignoble , immonde et immoral . Il se dégouttait tellement . Oui , il se haïssait .

La buée avait commencé à envahir la pièce . Il pénétra alors dans la douche bouillante et s'installa en dessous du pommeau ,se brûlant la peau .Il laissa l'eau dégouliner sur sa nuque , relaxant les muscles endoloris de ses épaules . Il frotta ses cheveux , remplaçant ainsi la couleur transparente de l'eau par un liquide noirâtre qui vint s'écraser sur le sol en carrelage de la cabine . Harry pris alors un savon et se frotta le corps , pour faire partir toute trace de lutte , de meurtre et de viol , il insista donc en particulier sur ses parties intimes , qui réagirent malencontreusement à se traitement .

« -Mais merde Malefoy , qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? Chuchota-t-il pour lui même . »

En fait , il ne savait même pas si c'était la pensée du blond qui le faisait réagir ainsi , il avait juste envie de trouver une raison de plus pour le détester .

Niant son érection , il sortit et s'enveloppa dans une serviette blanche moelleuse . Il enfila un caleçon , un bas de jogging et ouvrit la porte qui le séparait du dortoir commun . Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre , sortit une cigarette et la carte du maraudeur . Comme il faisait très chaud , on ne fermait pas les vitres la nuit , Harry pensa donc que la fumée de sa nicotine bien aimée n'incommoderait pas ses camarades . De toute façon , il s'en foutait . Il pris sa baguette et alluma sa cigarette:

« -Incendio »

Puis il observa la carte , tout semblait calme . Personne ne traînait dans les couloirs ,Dumbeldore était comme souvent dans son bureau, les préfets avaient fini leur ronde , même Rusard était dans ses quartiers ... Et Malefoy était dans son lit .

Le lendemain , lorsque Drago se réveilla , il se sentit bien . Courbaturé , mais heureux . Il se résigna à prendre quand même une douche , de toute façon , les blessures ne cicatriseraient pas maintenant , il aurait encore Potter dans la peau pour quelque temps . Il ria de son raisonnement . Il s'habilla d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir , il enfila sa cravate autour du cou et partit déjeuner . Ce soir il faudrait qu'il aille dans la salle sur demande , avancer dans sa mission . Il devait tuer Dumbledore , mais il n'y arriverait pas seul , il le savait pertinemment . Il avait trouvé dans cette salle va et vient ,une vielle armoire à disparaître , sa jumelle se trouvait chez Barjow et Burk .Il comptait faire venir l'aide des mangemorts par son intermédiaire . Elle était en piteux état mais semblait réparable . Il avait fait appel à son père pour lui trouver des manuels techniques de bricolage magique qu'il avait étudié attentivement , dans le secret le plus total , étudiant le moindre symbole et la moindre sculpture qui ornait son bois . Il avait terminé les manuels , il était prêt à tenter sa chance . Souriant toujours , il se dit qu'il commencerait dès ce soir .

Arrivé dans la Grande salle il fit glisser son regard vers la table des rouges et ors . Potter était là , en pleine contemplation de ses céréales . Se sentant observé , il leva sa tête et leurs regards se croisèrent . Harry baissa bien vite ses yeux . Drago ,lui ,aurait voulut maintenir cet échange , qu'ils se soutiennent , que leurs prunelles s'accrochent , qu'elles se comprennent et s'aident à chasser la tristesse , le malheur et le sombre qui s'était installé dans leurs iris , miroir de leur monde . Drago prit une pomme et mordit avidement dedans . Le jus qui coulait au fond de sa gorge , la saveur des aliments . Il avait tout oublié , la vie avait un triste goût de cendre même si ce matin , l'acidité du fruit trop jeune parvenait à percer ses papilles .

« -Harry , dit Ron , Malefoy te fixe .

Hermione tressaillit , ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez le brun

-Oh ? Je dois lui manquer . Répondit l'élu à destination de son amie .

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pourquoi tu manquerais à ce crétin ?

-Et bien …

-Pour rien ! Coupa Hermione . Rien du tout , encore une histoire de bagarre .

-Ah , vous vous êtes battus hier pendant ta promenade nocturne ? Demanda le rouquin.

-Oui , on peut dire ça . Il m'a littéralement sauté dessus !

-Harry s'il te plaît . Supplia la brune .

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles . Termina l'élu en se dégageant du banc »

Il parcouru la grande salle , les talons de ses chaussures résonnants sur la pierre . Et toujours les orbes grises de Malefoy qui le détaillaient . Drago avait des yeux captivants , il ne pouvait le nier .

Il lui restait quelques minutes à perdre avant le premier cours de la journée , il les consacra à sa drogue Nicotine . Rendu dans le parc , assis dans l'herbe, il tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette , avala la fumée pour la recracher quelques instants plus tard par la bouche , elle dansait avec le vent , allant tantôt à gauche , tantôt à droite , dans un parfait esprit de nonchalance et de liberté que lui ne posséderait jamais .

La sonnerie retentit et Harry se dirigea vers son cours de métamorphose . Dans les couloirs il croisa Ginny Weasley , la sœur de son meilleur ami .

Elle avait une beauté naturelle presque irréelle , elle était pure et douce . Les moldus auraient presque pu la prendre en comparaison avec une héroïne pour enfant , Blanche Neige . Ginny était en train de lire , assise sur un banc . Lorsqu'elle entendit Harry arriver elle releva la tête de son livre et lui lança un sourire agréable que le brun lui rendit . Se souvenant de la promesse qu'il avait fait à Ron il lui demanda :

« -Gin' , comment vas tu ? Je me disais que peut être tu aurais bien voulu venir boire une bierraubeurre avec moi un de ces jours … disons samedi prochain ?

La rousse posa son livre , se leva et s'approcha de l'élu , lui prenant la main .

-J'en serais très honorée Harry ! Répondit-elle , souriante

-Très bien , oui , super ! Bon maintenant tu ne m'en veux pas il faut que je te laisse , j'ai métamorphose et je suis très en retard !

-Non , vas-y , à plus tard ! »

Seulement , il ne se rendit pas à son cours . En chemin il avait croisé Drago Malefoy qui vagabondait dans les couloirs , un air joyeux marqué sur sa bouche . Pourquoi était il heureux , lui qui semblait d'habitude si abattu ?

Harry le prit en filature . Étudiant le moindre de ses pas , constatant la démarche gracieuse du blond , détaillant l'arabesque de ses jambes , faisant parfois glisser son regard sur sa nuque . Le serpentard le mena à la salle sur demande . Il entra à la suite de son ennemi , s'étonnant que celui ci ne se soit toujours pas aperçu de sa présence . Drago s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir formé par des piles d'objets en tout genre : des chaises cassées , des cages , des plantes , des coffres . De toute évidence ces articles avaient été déposés là dans la précipitation et tenaient en équilibre par la seule volonté divine . Au bout du couloir , il y avait une sorte d'armoire . Lui tournant le dos , le blond dit alors :

« -Tu sais comment il nous marque Potter ? Le maître . Sais-tu comment on devient un être abjecte ?

Sans attendre de réponse , il continua en se retournant et en avançant vers le brun de manière féline .

- D'abord on doit lui jurer fidélité . S'abaisser à ses pieds et lui baiser les robes. Au plus bas , le tissus sale et crasseux qui traîne sur le sol . On ne doit pas rechigner ni croiser son regard , sinon il nous tue . Ensuite , ta robe de serviteur enfilée , le Lord te confie un masque , un masque servant à cacher les émotions de la suite , car le pire arrive vois-tu , et un mangemort doit être fort , et insensible à la douleur . Et alors , Potter , arrive le pire . Tu-sais-qui pose sa baguette sur ton bras . C'est à peine un frôlement . Il murmure un sort ou quelques paroles de magie noire , et le venin se répand , brûlant ta chaire , forçant un passage dans ton sang , le maléfice opère , scarifiant tout sur son passage , de la peau jusqu'à ton âme , glissant comme un serpent sous ton épiderme . La plupart des personnes hurlent de douleur et s'évanouissent. Pas moi . J'ai tenu le coup . Pour racheter mon père et sa fortune , refusant de faiblir devant le maître . Comprends Potter ! Comprends que je n'ai pas le choix , que je n'ai plus le choix ! Que la déchéance et gravée en moi ! Lorsqu'enfin le Mage Noir a fini de te marquer comme un vulgaire bétail , il embrasse ta marque et te souhaite la bienvenue . Alors nous , pauvres esclaves , posons les yeux sur l'infamie et comprenons que notre vie s'arrête , que c'est fini . »

A la fin de son monologue , Drago pleurait et était arrivé à trente centimètres d'Harry . Le regardant droit dans les yeux , lui faisant face , il continua :

« -Je n'ai pas peur de toi Potter , comment pourrais-je? Seule les actions extrêmes me font frémir . Alors hier , lorsque j'ai eu mal , lorsque ta main est passée sur mes blessures ,je n'ai pas pu me tenir , trop heureux de sentir l'humanité passer en moi , j'ai eu des envies d'homme . De goûter à ta peau , au sexe , à tes baisers . J'ai eu envie de me brûler sur tes lèvres et de sentir tes soupirs sur mon dos . Aides moi , aides moi à être vivant . S'il te plaît . »

Mais Drago ne laissa pas vraiment le choix à son homologue . La Salle se brouilla et se transforma en une pièce sordide , faite de pierres sales et désunies , au centre , derrière le serpentard , se trouvait un simple matelas gris , poisseux , posé à même le sol . Harry plongea sur le cou de Malefoy et mordit un grand coup . Il le fit reculer et ils s'effondrèrent ensemble dans un concert de soupirs mouillés .

Cette après midi là , au milieu de murs suintant et de dalles cassées ,dans un décor froid ,sombre où la puanteur évince tout autre parfum ,où la lumière n'a pas lieu d'être et où l'ambiance même fait frissonner, ils jouirent .

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ! nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu !<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour , ou bonsoir ! :) **

**Euh avant toute chose ÉNORME pardon pour le retard ! Bien que nous n'avions rien promis au niveau des publications :P **

**Sinon , ce chapitre est plus long que les autres , nous espérons qu'il vous plaira !**

** Bisous et bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mon espoir en toi <strong>

**Chapitre 8 : **_Je frissonne de peur quand tu me dis mon ange et cependant je sens ma bouche aller vers toi . _(Charles Baudelaire )

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini , Harry se leva du matelas poisseux et se rhabilla en silence . Il était devant la porte , la main posée sur la clenche quand soudain , il soupira profondément et posa son front contre la pierre froide .

« -Malefoy , ce qu'il vient de se passer . Il ne faut plus jamais que ça se produise . C'est mal , on se déteste . Et … Tu es l'ennemi ! En plus je suis vraiment hétéro alors … Pardonne -moi pour aujourd'hui , je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Et puis , toute cette douleur , ce sang , ce n'est pas normal c'est .. ! Enfin faire l'amour à quelqu'un ça devrait être beau et pur et débordant de sentiments ! Drago , ce que nous faisons , c'est de la baise , simplement ! Ça ne nous mènera à rien de bon , à rien du tout d'ailleurs ! Désolé . Vraiment . Bonne chance . »

A la fin de son monologue , Harry sortit , sans un regard pour le blond qui était toujours nu , baignant dans leur semence mélangée , assis en tailleur sur le lit miteux qui avait accueillit leurs ébats . Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues , ses yeux criaient malheur et abandon . Potter était vraiment un lâche . Il avait juste peur de lui même , et de son plaisir , trop figé dans ses idéaux de héros à la con , il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il tirerait son salut de lui , l'infâme mangemort . Alors Drago chuchota :

« - Connard . Tu n'as même pas eu le courage de me regarder dans les yeux . »

Drago se rhabilla en tentant tant bien que mal de sécher ses larmes . Potter était un con certes , mais il avait besoin de lui . Ils avaient pris du plaisir cette nuit pourtant , pourquoi fuyait-il ? Pendant un moment il avait pu entrevoir les lendemains qui chantent , loin de la guerre et de l'angoisse . Pendant un moment éphémère il l'avait cru ,il avait gobé les promesses silencieuses d'une vie meilleure. Il avait obéit à son corps , à l'excitation . Il avait eu confiance en la baguette de Potter qui l'avait accroché pieds et poings liés , il avait eu foi en la baguette de Potter qui lui avait déchiré la peau .

Etait-il né pour la souffrance ? Certainement , ça n'était pas possible autrement .

La salle sur demande se métamorphosa à nouveau en une caverne en désordre rappelant Drago à son devoir ,il du se rendre à l'évidence , il devait avancer dans la réparation de l'armoire , ou bien il ne serait jamais prêt à temps et la punition qu'il recevrait pourrait bien lui être fatale .

Depuis que Harry avait quitté Malefoy , il culpabilisait .

Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de s'exprimer ,il était parti comme un voleur. Pourtant le blond était tout aussi concerné que lui dans cette affaire . C'était même lui qui avait commencé à vouloir quelque chose de lui et l'avait forcé . Le gryffondor avait toujours trouvé cela sale , écoeurant même. Si Drago tombait de haut , il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même ! S'il était naïf au point d'imaginer que ça aurait pu fonctionner tant pis pour lui !

Ses pensées le menèrent jusqu'en fin de soirée ,qu'il passait en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione dans leur canapé fétiche de la salle commune . Bien qu'étant en froid avec la brune il fallait maintenir les apparences , comme d'habitude , rester dans le paraître et le superficiel , il était passé maître dans l'art de faire comme si . Tandis que ses amis bavardaient avec animation sur les effets que pourrait avoir un sortilège d'amnésie sur un dragon , le survivant guettait la carte du Maraudeur , Malefoy n'était pas réapparu de le journée ,son nom ne figurait pas sur le parchemin. Il était certainement resté enfermé dans la salle sur demande, parce qu'il refusait d'affronter la réalité , ou bien , parce qu'il était trop triste ? Harry espérait que malgré tout , le blond n'avait pas fait de stupidité .

« -Ca va mon pote ? Tu as l'air tout étrange ! Dit Ron .

-Hum , oui c'est parce que je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment …

-Harry , intervint Hermione , je pense que Ron peut savoir .

-Savoir quoi ? Répondit celui-ci

-Voilà , la dernière fois je ne suis pas parti en balade , je suis parti chercher un horcruxe , une part de l'âme de Voldemort . Je ne voulais pas te le dire pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes . C'était un piège , des loups garous nous attendaient . Ils nous sont tombés dessus , et je n'ai pas eu le choix , j'ai du tuer . Alors si je ne dors pas en ce moment c'est pour ça . La guerre , toujours et encore . Annonça le survivant avec difficulté .

-Tu ne me jugeais pas assez digne de confiance ? Tu crois peut être que j'ai des amis chez les mangemorts ? Ajouta Ron , vexé .

-Non Ron écoutes , ce n'est pas du tout ça , je ne voulais pas le dire à Hermione non plus mais elle a deviné . Je t'en supplie , pardonnes moi mon frère … Ma réaction est égoïste je le sais , mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que je ressens , tout le poids du monde est sur moi vous comprenez ? Juste … moi! Vous n'êtes pas assez fort pour supporter ce stress , cette volonté de réussir .

-Harry , depuis le temps que nous sommes amis avec toi . Les risques , les plans , les galères . Nous vivons avec toi ! Ajouta Hermione , levant les bras au ciel .

-J'ai pourtant la sensation d'être seul , tout seul , abandonné .

-Nous sommes là pourtant . Dit Hermione . Puis-je te parler , en privé ?

-Encore une conversation à laquelle je ne suis pas convié …

-Désolé mon amour . Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien , pour cette fois ci encore . »

Répondant aux supplications de la brune , Harry se saisit la carte du Maraudeur et suivit son amie à l'extérieur de la salle commune . Cette dernière se posta contre un mur , l'air mal à l'aise .

« -Je voulais m'excuser .

-Très bien , merci , et de quoi ? Rétorqua l'élu .

-A propos de Malefoy . Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux , rien de ceci ne me regarde , j'ai été bête . Si tu as eu des relations avec lui , c'est que tu devais avoir de bonnes raisons , que juste , j'aurais été incapable de trouver .

Les yeux bruns de la gryffondore se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes au fur et à mesure que son explication avançait . Elle regardait ses mains et baissait la tête , représentant la figure type d'un coupable cherchant à faire amande honorable .

-Tu me connais , moi , Miss Je Sais Tout , à toujours vouloir chercher des explications logiques et rationnelles à chaque soucis . C'est ce qui m'a fait défaut cette fois , et voilà qui explique ma réaction . Je t'en supplie , pardonnes moi . Harry ?

-'Mione , à propos de Drago . Je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur le sujet , à vrai dire , je ne donne aucune raison à ce qu'il s'est passé . Depuis cette année , il est présent partout mais il est vide , terne . Ce n'est plus la toute puissance que nous connaissions . Il est faible , fragile et désespéré . C'est un des leurs Hermione ! C'est arrivé , j'avais raison , c'est un mangemort . Un ennemi auquel j'ai sauvé la vie .

-Explique toi …

-Nous ne nous sommes pas battu .

-Pardon ?

-Lorsque je suis resté 3 jours à l'infirmerie . Ce n'était pas à cause d'un mauvais sort . C'est Malefoy . Il a fait une overdose . Je l'ai trouvé . Après ça , il a changé quelque chose en moi . Je le hais , je l'exècre pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait et qu'il continue à me faire . Mais , je ne me l'explique pas . J'ai comme ce besoin de m'assurer qu'il ne fait rien de mal . Je l'observe à longueur de journée , sur la carte de mon père ou en le suivant . Il m'obsède Hermione ! Et pourtant je le déteste ! Et , lorsque j'ai couché avec lui . Ce fut la force qui me manqua , la force de résister . Je me donne envie de vomir . Ai-je donc commis une action étrange ? J'ai peur de lui . Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à le laisser pourrir dans sa drogue et sa folie ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il soit là où je vais ? Ou est-ce moi qui marche sur ses pas ?

-Tu le détestes .

-Oui .

-Et Ginny ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil , je suis amoureux d'elle .

-Harry regarde , Drago vient d'apparaître sur la carte , il va vers la tour d'astronomie .

-Oh ce n'est pas vrai ?

-Cours , le devoir t'appelle ! Ajouta la brune en souriant .

-Non , non , je l'ai jeté comme une bouse de troll cette après midi , je ne dois plus le voir . C'est mal !

-Tu trembles .

-C'EST QU 'IL ME MET EN RAGE ! Hurla le survivant . Il m'oblige à faire des choses que je ne veux pas faire . C'est comme si j'étais ensorcelé .

-Vas . Ajouta Hermione , se détachant du mur , toujours honteuse et rentrant dans le dortoir .

-Mais de quel côté es tu ? Termina Harry »

A ces mots il partit à contrecœur grimper les nombreuses marches permettant l'accès à la plus haute tour de Poudlard . L'orage menaçait , l'ambiance était lourde . L'élu s'installa au niveau inférieur , sous le parquet du sol de la tour qui laissait passer le jour . Ainsi , il pourrait surveiller , guetter serait d'ailleurs plus exact , sans être vu . Il résista à l'envie de sa nicotine de peur de trahir sa position et attendit le moment où , une fois de plus , il devrait intervenir pour sauver Drago Malefoy. Seulement , cet instant tant attendu tardait à venir , et la position semi pliée commençait à le faire souffrir . Retenant ses gémissements de douleur et certainement d'impatience , Harry restait silencieux , à l'affût du moindre signe de faiblesse de son meilleur ennemi .

« -Arrêtes ta torture Potter , je sais que tu es là . »

L'élu sortit alors de sa cachette et se dévoila au blond .

« -Comment as tu su ?

-C'est le parquet , en temps normal il ne sent pas autant le chien mouillé .

-Tu es dans ton état normal . Constata le brun .

-Plus pour longtemps . Et pourquoi m'épies tu ?

-Je t'ai observé toute l'après-midi , tu n'as pas décollé de la salle sur demande . Alors , après mon annonce de ce matin , j'avais peur , enfin je doutais du fait que tu puisses te faire du mal.

-Instinct de héros hein ? Dit Drago en enlevant le fourreau de sa dague . Mais c'est faux , tu es un lâche .

-Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter !

-Harry ! Cria Drago . Tu as peur , tu es paniqué , tu as gerbé quand tu as tué un mangemort , tu sais ? Un grand méchant qui veut ta peau ! Tu évites tes amis , tu fumes , tu ne te nourris pas assez . Tu es un lâche Potter , couronné d'un misérable abruti .

-Et toi ? Toi qui fuis la réalité , qui t'enferme dans les illusions des paradis artificiels , ce n'est pas de la lâcheté ? »

Drago se leva et vint brutalement saisir le brun par le col de son uniforme , créant ainsi un contact .

-Espèce de connard . Ma vie est bien plus dure à supporter que la tienne . Tu ne tiendrais pas une heure dans ma peau . Je suis grand et j'ose affronter mes peurs et mes doutes contrairement à toi qui ne fais que de te plaindre et de gémir sur ton triste sort . En plus , très cher , je ne crains pas l'affrontement avec toi . J'ose te toucher et te regarder quand je te parle , quand je t'insulte ou lorsque je gémis ton prénom . Tu es une sale merde à coté de moi Potter .

-Ah oui ? Toi tu as une vie pire que la mienne ? Je demande à voir .

-Ta gueule . Ramène moi à ma chambre , je me sens mal .

En effet , Malefoy tremblait et semblait être sur le point de vomir . Sa tête le faisait affreusement souffrir , comme si quelqu'un lui faisait subir des coups de marteau à l'intérieur de sa boite crânienne .

-Mais tu ne t'es rien injecté !

-C'est les restes , je suis en manque . »

Harry vint donc se coller à sa perte , le saisissant sous les aisselles , portant une fois le plus le corps du blond à bout de force . Bien que ce dernier était encore conscient , il était incapable de tenir seul sur ses deux jambes . La descente des escaliers fut périlleuse . L'élu soutenait le buste de son homologue serpentard tant bien que mal , faisant parfois des pauses pour reprendre son souffle . Les deux hommes ne furent jamais aussi soulagés d'arriver à destination .

Malefoy murmura le mot de passe de sa chambre et ils entrèrent tout les deux dans l'antre du serpent . Harry , dans un ultime effort s'approcha du lit et laissa son fardeau s'écrouler dessus .

« -Ma baguette Potter , dans ma poche . »

Harry , entreprenant une fouille du blond , ajouta :

« -Tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça en haut ? Pourquoi ta chambre ? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse , le survivant se résigna à donné son arme à Drago .

«-Aide-moi . Dit alors ce dernier . »

Harry , comprenant la supplication du blond , allongé et transpirant sur ses draps verts , entreprit de débarrasser le blond de sa chemise immaculée , devenue transparente à quelques endroits du fait de la sueur . Un par un il enleva les boutons du vêtement , dévoilant ainsi peu à peu le torse du blond , abîmé par de nombreuses cicatrices fraîches , qu'il s'appropriait . Il déglutit face à cette vision . Dans un dernier effort , Drago parvint à soulever son dos afin que le gryffondor puisse faire glisser l'habit en dehors de ses bras. Aussitôt fait , il se laissa mollement retomber .

Harry Potter regardait avec une envie dégoutté le corps faible et immobile de Malefoy qui respirait avec difficulté .Cet homme lui avait appartenu . Deux fois . Il avait goutté aux limbes du plaisir charnel et défendu avec lui . Ils étaient liés maintenant . Peut être .

« Potter , mon couteau . »

Harry lui présenta alors l'objet , s'attendant au pire .

« -Toi , fais le .

- Non ! Rétorqua alors le survivant. »

Ne laissant pas le choix au brun , Malefoy lui saisit alors le poignet et enserra dans son poing l'arme tranchante .

« -Tu auras ma raison . Dit Harry avec fatalité »

Respirant profondément . L'élu caressa tout d'abord la beau du blond avec le métal glacé. Il avalait sa salive avec peine , la peur d'enfoncer trop le couteau surpassant l'envie de voir son ennemi avoir mal et l'excitation de le voir ainsi si soumis à lui . Puis , prenant son courage à deux mains , il fit une légère entaille sur la marque des ténèbres , ayant choisi cet endroit avec soin , souhaitant purifier cette partie du corps , en faire partir la honte et la douleur .

Drago ne parvint pas à retenir le léger gémissement qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres , bruit de mal ou d'envie ? Lui seul savait .

« -Hum , le sort maintenant . Dit il d'une voix rauque »

Harry posa alors le couteau ensanglanté sur le lit , créant une tache noirâtre sur les draps propres . Il pris la baguette du serpentard et la posa sur la coupure . Comme si la magie savait ce qu'elle devait faire , le fluide émeraude vint remplir la déchirure .

Drago se redressa , cambrant son dos au possible et laissa échapper de nombreux soupirs de soulagement .

Il ne transpirait plus . L'élu , après plusieurs plusieurs secondes de traitement qui lui semblèrent être des heures , détacha la baguette du bras de son ennemi qui geins de frustration . Ayant retrouvé sa force , il se leva et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour plusieurs minutes.

Le long de son court trajet , Harry n'avait pu détacher son regard du dos du blond , son tatouage l'hypnotisait , ces courbes , ce noir se mouvant sous la peau de celui qui fut son amant . Cette marque qui le pénétrait jusqu'à son âme , cette encre indélébile . Et lui , sa pénétration s'arrêtait , ne marquait rien . Soudain , il eut envie de pures folies .

Il enleva son T Shirt et attendit le retour de Drago qui ne tarda pas à arriver .

Il sortit de la salle de bain , toujours torse nu et s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette blanche , lorsqu'il retrouva la vision et qu'il vit Harry Potter , assis sur son lit , à demi nu , il se posa contre l'encadrement de la porte et lui jeta un regard sarcastique qui le caractérisait tant autrefois .

Harry se saisit de la dague et soutint l'œillade de son ennemi . Ce dernier s'approcha de manière féline et grimpa sur le corps du brun qui s'allongea . Tel un chat , sa langue parcouru le cou du gryffondor qui se crispa et descendait vers sa main , passant par les épaules et gouttant aux muscles du bras , se délectant se leur saveur salée . Arrivé à destination , il posa ses lèvres sur la paume d'Harry et s'empara du couteau . Drago remonta son visage au niveau de celui de son homologue qui ferma les yeux . Le blond le gifla .

« -Oh non mon beau , regarde moi . Je veux voir tes yeux criant libération lorsque le poison se répandra dans tes veines ! »

Joignant les geste à la parole , il enfonça la lame dans l'avant bras du brun qui cria de douleur , lutant pour ne pas fermer les paupières .

Le blond saisit alors le poignet blessé et le porta à sa bouche , aspirant le sang qui en sortait .

Harry sanglotait doucement. Drago reposa le bras endolori et posa alors ses lèvres sur la bouche de son amant .

« -Chut , lui dit il en haletant . C'est bien . »

Le survivant se mouvait sous les jambes du blond , se frottant à lui comme un éperdu . Même si personne ne l'avouerait à ce moment là , ils avaient véritablement envie l'un de l'autre .

S'allongeant de tout son long sur le brun , Drago posa alors sa baguette sur l'entaille , mettant ainsi un terme au rituel .

Les orbes vertes de Potter se voilèrent , son visage se détendit , il cessa d'avoir mal . Peu à peu il partait rejoindre son ange blond maudit dans les limbes de l'inconscience et du plaisir .

« Tu me rends dingue . Lui dit Harry entraînant un sourire au blond »

Cette nuit là fut leur troisième nuit .

* * *

><p><strong>Hum , que faire en note de fin ?<strong>

**Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée uhuh :p**

**Alors simplement à bientôt j'espère ! :)  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour , bonsoir , bon après midi !**

**Alors voilà désolé .. nous savons que les chapitres prennent de plus en plus de temps à arriver mais avec les partiels et tout .. enfin bref :) **

**Pour ce chapitre , je me suis plus ou moins inspirée de faits réels ahah et je précise que la fin contient des références bibliques que tout le monde ne connait peut être pas ... pour plus d'informations je vous renvoie à la page " apocalypse " de Wikipédia ( ouais , la flemme de tout expliquer ici :) ) **

**Sinon , un grand énorme merci à ceux qui nous soutiennent et n'hésitez pas à nous poser des questions tout ça , nous y répondrons avec plaisir , bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mon espoir en toi <strong>

**Chapitre 9:**_Au plus fort de l'orage, il y a toujours un oiseau pour nous rassurer. C'est l'oiseau inconnu, il chante avant de s'envoler. _(René Char)

Le lendemain , Drago Malefoy ouvrit les yeux le premier . Sa chevelure blonde reposait tendrement sur le tissu de l'oreiller . Sentant un mal de crâne puissant l'envahir il plissa les paupières , réduisant ainsi le champ de lumière solaire qui parvenait à ses pupilles . Geignant longuement , il se redressa . Puis , tout lui revint à la mémoire , Potter , la drogue , leur nuit , le sang , la violence , la passion . Il baissa lentement le regard à sa gauche .

Harry était resté .

La pureté sombre de l'élu , son corps inanimé reposait à ses côtés . Ses côtes se soulevaient doucement , au rythme plus ou moins régulier de la respiration du brun . Ses cheveux en batailles , son dos nu ,sa peau bronzée .

Comment réagir ? Se demanda alors Drago . Il était resté … C'était sans doute l'essentiel . Ou alors était-il simplement trop faible pour se lever ? Tant et si bien qu'il était présent aux côtés du serpentard ce matin. Peu importe la raison ,Harry était là et Malefoy était heureux .

Se rallongeant doucement il osa frôler l'épaule musclée du brun . Légèrement . Juste pour voir si il était vraiment réel .

Un long frisson parcouru l'échine de Harry qui sortait lentement de sa torpeur. Il n'osait pas se retourner . En effet , il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter la douceur des gestes de Malefoy , toute cette tendresse presque irréelle. Les serpentards n'avaient pourtant pas de cœur et étaient censés ignorer toute notion de gentillesse . Que se passait il ?

Drago suivait passionnément le parcours que décrivait sa main , subjugué par la douceur de la peau de son amant , il décrivait des cercles sans fin et dessinait des formes sans sens , comme des arabesques sans queue ni tête . Ses doigts fins descendaient peu à peu , parcourant leur chemin de croix vers les fesses rebondies du gryffondor . Arrivés au creux des reins , Harry se retourna vivement , s'enroulant dans la couverture .

« -Bonjour, dit il d'une voix étonnamment douce , bien dormi ?

-Très . Merci d'être resté . Répondit Drago en souriant .

-A vrai dire , je ne me sentais pas le courage de partir . »

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent . Le vert plongea dans le gris , l'anthracite dans l'émeraude . Avalant sa salive avec difficulté , Drago passa sa main dans le cheveux en bataille de son amant et approcha sa tête lentement . Faisant fit de l'haleine matinale il colla son front contre celui de son homologue . Leur respiration étaient erratiques , à chaque souffle leur bouche se rapprochaient , allant même jusqu'à se toucher parfois. Mais toujours l'hésitation l'emportait sur l'envie ou la passion . Ce baiser leur était interdit ,à cause de leur camps respectifs, opposés lors de la Grande Guerre sans doute , mais pas seulement . Au delà de l'acte , c'était l'amour qui leur était prohibé , la tendresse et l'espoir allant de paires . Car l'amour du baiser révélerait un côté de leur relation qu'ils ignoraient . L'attachement . Ainsi , si leur lèvres se scellaient , la violence disparaîtrait , peut être même que la drogue partirait et que l'espoir viendrait la remplacer dans les veines de nos héros . Seulement , le destin en décida autrement .

La faiblesse sans doute emporta le cœur vaillant du gryffondor qui détourna la tête . Il n'était pas prêt à assumer une relation homosexuelle . Malefoy était , et devait rester son ennemi , comme prévu . Comme ce qu'on attendait de lui . Voilà qui était bien . Certaines choses de devaient pas changer et cette chose en faisait partie .Chacun dans son camps ,chacun son destin . Leur chemin ne devaient pas se croiser ,parce qu'il en était ainsi .

Le serpentard toussota et se rallongea , partiellement vexé , mais un sourire franc accroché sur ses lèvres fines . Aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée . Tant que Harry serait à ses côtés , tout irait bien , peu importe que celui-ci refuse ses baisers , après tout , peut être finirait-il par céder . Il sentit le matelas bouger et une couche de couette se replier sur son propre corps . Baissant les yeux et regardant entre les barreaux de son lit à baldaquin , il remarqua Harry Potter , passablement nu , fouiller dans ses vêtements éparpillés à la recherche de sa baguette . Quand il parvint à son but il murmura 'Tempus' . Puis, son expression faciale passa par l'horreur . Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'écria d'un air blasé :

« -Oh putain , merde ! Ginny !

-On peut savoir ce que la belette a à voir entre nous ?

-J'ai rendez vous avec elle , il faut que j'y aille vraiment … Annonça l'élu en ramassant ses affaires .

-Non , enfin … Tu as quoi ? Harry non , ne pars pas ! Reste , je t'en prie !

-Je ne peux pas Drago . Au revoir .

-Harry attends ! Non … Je ... Je … Je dois .. JE DOIS TUER DUMBLEDORE ! Hurla presque Drago qui s'était relevé rapidement , prêt à tout pour gagner une minute de plus avec le gryffondor . »

Cette annonce eu le mérite de stopper le survivant dans sa fuite précipitée . Il se figea , se retourna , avança vers le blond et le menaça de sa baguette .

« -Tu dois quoi ? Siffla l'élu

-Je … Je n'ai pas le choix

-Comment ?

-Il y a une armoire à disparaître dans la salle sur demande , je la répare . Sa sœur est dans l'allée des embrumes . Je … Je vais faire entrer dans mangemorts dans Poudlard pour créer une diversion pendant que je ... Il marqua une pause . Ferai ce que je dois faire .

-Quand ? Demanda l'élu toujours aussi violemment . Malefoy sanglotait .

-Je ne sais pas . Mais Harry je t'en prie! Ne … Ne m'en veux pas . Si je ne le tue pas , le maître me tuera , moi et ma famille ! Harry écoute moi ! Je ne veux pas le faire . Vraiment . Mais … Mais on m'a choisi pour ça .

-Sale con ,pauvre type , tu t'es servi de moi hein , avoue ! La drogue … le sexe … Tu voulais me faire oublier ce pourquoi j'existe , m'embrouiller le cerveau , peut être même que tu as agi sur les ordres de ton PUTAIN DE MAITRE, tu voulais me mettre hors d'état de nuire c'est ça ? Connard . Termina l'élu d'une voix monocorde .»

L'élu lâcha le serpentard qui s'écroula à terre . Dans un mouvement de cape à faire pâlir Severus Rogue , il s'engouffra par la porte de la chambre du préfet en chef et disparu aux yeux de celui-ci .

« -Harry ! Cria Drago pour lui même »

Le gryffondor à peine sorti de l'antre de son ennemi se précipita vers le bureau de Dumbledore , jouant des coudes au milieu de la foule , sprintant dans les couloirs déserts , il arriva vite à destination , il prononça le mot de passe et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre ,et , sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte , il entra avec fracas .

« -Professeur je dois absolument vous parler !

-Je t'écoute Harry .

-C'est Drago Malefoy monsieur , il … il projette de …

-De me tuer oui . Je le sais .

-Comment ? Vous êtes au courant ? Mais il faut à tout pris empêcher cela ! Exclure Malefoy du collège ou alors l'enfermer à double tour dans un cachot !

-Harry , je t'en supplie , calme toi . Nous avons tous un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre . Même le jeune Malefoy . Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ordonné à Drago de me tuer , c'est qu'il doit avoir ses raisons . Je te demande cela comme un service , Harry . Je t'implore de ne PAS contrecarrer les plans de Drago Malefoy , et , au cas échéant , de le laisser me tuer .

-Mais monsieur , et moi ? Et les horcruxes ? Je n'y arriverais jamais seul !

-Il le faudra Harry , tu n'as pas le choix tu comprends ! Maintenant , je crois savoir qu'une petite rousse t'attends dans le hall d'entrée , il ne serait pas très gentleman de la faire patienter encore ne crois tu pas ? Dit le directeur en indiquant la sortie de sa main .

-Vous savez n'est ce pas ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Ce qu'il s'est passé entre Drago et moi , ce qu'il va se passer , peut être même que vous êtes au courant de l'issue de cette guerre ! Dites-moi professeur , est-ce que je vais mourir ?

-La mort n'est pas une fin en soi tu sais et nul ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve .Il est si imprévisible . Aussi je n'essaye pas de le prévoir et je te conseille d'en faire autant . Tenter d'entrevoir le futur , c'est faire preuve de lâcheté . Ne sois pas lâche Harry , vis le présent . Allez , vas vite ! »

Harry franchit la vieille porte en bois qui ornait le bureau directorial , à peine eut-il franchi le seuil qu'elle claqua bruyamment .

De suite, il alluma une cigarette . La fumée qui envahissait ses organes , tapissant de noir tout l'intérieur , voilà qui lui faisait du bien , la brûlure de la cigarette sur son âme .

Il hésitait , que devait-il penser de cette histoire ?

Drago Malefoy allait devenir un connard de meurtrier , un meurtre consenti certes , mais cela restait tout de même un crime affreux. Harry s'arrêta aux toilettes , il balança son mégot dans un urinoir , soulagea sa vessie et se remit en route , tentant vainement d'occulter ses pensées morbides , après tout , il avait un rendez vous galant .

Cela faisait maintenant trois bons quarts d'heure que Ginny Weasley attendait son prince charmant , pour l'occasion , elle s'était occupée de son apparence avec un soin tout particulier . Ce n'était plus la jeune enfant qui croisa Harry Potter lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard , mais n'était pas non plus une femme . Cependant , elle était consciente du charme particulier qu'elle dégageait et qui plaisait tant aux adolescents de Poudlard . Elle portait une légère robe d'été bleue pale comme on en faisait dans les années 70 , le tissu , ouvert en V sur sa poitrine lui fournissait un décolleté plongeant à souhait , aux pieds , elle avait opté pour une paire d'espadrilles blanches . Elle avait lissé sa longue chevelure flamboyante et portait de grosse créoles dorées aux oreilles , maquillée légèrement et avec goût , elle avait accentué ses lèvres pulpeuses avec un rouge à lèvre couleur cerise . Simple , mais magnifique .

Alors , lorsque la jeune fille vis débarquer Harry Potter , mal rasé , les cheveux sales , portant les mêmes vêtements que la veille et arborant un air malheureux et sombre , elle regretta presque de s'être entichée du héros du monde sorcier . Cependant , elle fit acte de bonne figure et lui lança un large sourire peinturluré de rouge à lèvre carmin . Lorsqu'elle vit le garçon lui rendre la pareille , son appréhension s'estompa. Harry , gentleman , s'excusa de son retard , puis ensemble ils partirent pour Pré au Lard .

Sur la route , Harry fut silencieux , la rousse meublait tant bien que mal la conversation mais elle se rendait bien compte que son cavalier ne l'écoutait guère . Cependant , lorsqu'elle faillit s'écrouler à terre à cause d'un sournois cailloux venu se glisser sur son chemin , l'élu la rattrapa , dans ses bras musclés , la jeune fille rougit sentant son cœur s'accélérer un petit peu .

Ils arrivèrent sans plus d'encombres au village , Harry voulant éviter de près ou de loin toute activité qui ressemblerait à du shopping invita la Ginny à boire un verre aux Trois Balais .

Le rendez vous se passa bien , les deux protagonistes semblant apprécier leur compagnie réciproque . Harry semblait sous le charme de la bavarde gryffondor et appréciait amplement que celle ci ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi le brun ne semblait pas dans son chaudron .

Ils rentrèrent au château lorsque la nuit commençait à tomber et que Ginny n'eut plus rien à dire. La nuit s'était considérablement rafraîchie , la rousse frissonna .

« -Tu as froid ? Lui demanda le survivant .J'ai miniaturisé un gilet , il est dans ma poche , tu le veux ?

La rousse , eu d'abord un mouvement de recul , le choc d'entendre la voix de Harry sans doute puis elle lui répondit en souriant et en tendant la main .

-Oui , je veux bien . Merci ! »

En fait , il s'agissait du vêtement de Malefoy , celui qu'il avait trouvé si beau et si doux en haut de la tour d'astronomie il y a quelques jours , il l'avait embarqué , tout simplement , sans véritable raison , le parfum enivrant du blond envahissant sa poche , comme un arôme épicé . Avec difficulté , il tendit l'habit vers Ginny , peut être son odeur ferait elle fuir celle du blond ? Mais après tout , que cela pouvait il bien lui faire ? La rousse posa avec délicatesse le gilet sur ses épaules , elle avait ressenti le malaise d'Harry , installant malheureusement un silence gêné , le reste du trajet retour se passa sans plus un mot , chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées , les yeux hagards , perdus dans le paysage si beau , d'une couleur ocre due au coucher du soleil , les ombres des arbres semblant s'évanouir seconde après seconde sur le sol qui semblait apprécier la fraîcheur naissance .Ce monde semblait si reposant , si calme … Tellement peu représentatif de la réalité . Sortir du château était dangereux , les professeurs le savaient , les visites à Pré au Lard se faisaient plus rares , plus courtes , plus surveillées . Et surtout , elles étaient moins fréquentées ! Comme si les misérables barrières de Poudlard pouvaient faire face à la magie toute puissante du Mage Noir , les gens étaient naïfs , à quoi bon se mentir et faire comme si le monde était en paix et que personne ou rien , surtout Poudlard n'était menacé . L'école était la pire menace , l'endroit le moins sûr du monde sorcier . Nul professeur , élève ou simple créature n'était à l'abri de la cruauté des mangemorts , ceux-ci n'avaient pas de pitié , dépouillant , violant , tuant , torturant sur leur passage, rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser leur soif de sang . La théorie se confirmait avec Malefoy , fourbe , meurtrier . Pion de Voldemort . Drago était à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ce que Harry était à Dumbledore . Cette vérité éclata à la figure du chevaleresque Gryffondor . Son pas ralentit , son regard se baissa , il se figea presque .

« -Harry ? Nous sommes arrivés . Dit alors Ginny. Merci pour cette journée , elle était magnifique. »

La jeune fille en faisait des tonnes , non , le rendez vous n'avait pas été catastrophique certes , mais il était loin d'être aussi réussi qu'elle semblait vouloir le dire .

Harry , comme pour s'excuser de sa maladresse , ou alors peut être pour éviter d'avoir à répondre , avança lentement ses lèvres vers celles de la rousses et les posa délicatement . La fraîcheur , la gourmandise , le sucre , le pulpe de la bouche féminine , voilà qu'ils lui avaient manqué .

Ne désirant pas approfondir le baiser , il se recula , avec le sentiment presque trop présent du devoir accompli , ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et tandis que Ginny Weasley rejoignait son dortoir pour raconter à toute ses amies qu'elle était désormais la petite amie officielle du Sauveur , Harry , lui , bâtit en retraite et partit rejoindre sa meilleure amie Nicotine dans le verdoyant parc de Poudlard .

Lorsqu'il sortit de la Salle sur Demande , Drago avait plus ou moins le sentiment du travail bien fait , la réparation de l'armoire avançait bien , le maître serait content de lui , son père et sa mère seraient saufs peut être même rachèterait-il leur honneur et leur place à la droite du Seigneur des ténèbres !

Le serpentard blond , le sourire aux lèvres en avait même presque oublié la dispute avec Harry , seulement , toute cette terrible histoire lui revint en tête brutalement .

Au détour d'un couloir il tomba sur eux . Ginny était dans les bras d'Harry , le couple s'embrassait . Le cœur de Drago s'affola , non , Harry n'avait pas le droit , il était à lui !

L'air vint à manquer , la bile lui monta à la gorge . Dans un gémissement de douleur et tout en éructant son mal il déversa ses boyaux contre le mur , créant une traînée poisseuse et puante sur la pierre.

Ses yeux vomissaient aussi , de larges larmes salées sillonnant ses joues . Drago était glacé . La froideur de la trahison emplissait son cœur ,son âme et ses veines peu à peu . Il brûlait d'un froid morbide , se sentant glacé de vide et à la fois empli d'une chaleur insoutenable , le chaud de la colère . Éparse parmi ces émotions si contraires, il s'écroula au sol.

Qu'avait-il cru ? Harry n'était pas à lui , le héros devait partager son espoir et sa bonté. Lâchement , il avait cru que son aveux lui amènerait l'aide du brun , ou du moins qu'il serait tellement en colère contre lui qu'il serait resté , l'aurait touché . Pour lui faire mal , pour lui ouvrir les veines de ses poings. Mais non , il avait fuit . Encore. Drago se sentait seul, abandonné de tous. Et Ginny , qui osait poser ses lèvres sur lui . Non s'était trop.

Sous les arcades , le vent s'engouffrait , créant des hurlements sinistres ,déchirant dans l'ambiance orageuse ,les plaintes de Drago Malefoy. Puis soudain , un craquement sinistre . La mort arriva , la troisième trompette de l'apocalypse s'abattit sur la terre , déversant un torrent de gouttes amères et empoisonnées , l'orage ne soulageait en rien l'allure oppressante de l'époque. La pluie s'écrasant sur les hommes leur donnait conscience de leur lâcheté, de leur solitude et de leur misérable condition de créature mortelle . Soumis aux forces surnaturelles , les sorciers luttaient contre leurs pensées , tentant de trouver un soulagement ,tentant de purifier leurs actes dans les perles d'eau qui s'écrasaient dans un claquement sordide , prenant alors la couleur de la terre , de l'herbe . Une couleur ignoble digne de la terne existence de la race humaine, le vert macabre, mortel.

* * *

><p><strong>Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu , à bientôt ! Bisous <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour! Alors je sais je vais m'excuser à tous les chapitres mais encore une fois .. Nous sommes navrées de ce retard de plus en plus conséquent nous l'avouons ! :p Pour compenser les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs :)**

**Sinon , un grand merci à ceux qui nous suivent ! N'hésitez pas à "reviewer" si l'envie vous prend c'est toujours agréable de savoir que son travail est apprécié ( ou pas hein d'ailleurs toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues du moment qu'elles sont constructives ! :) )  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mon espoir en toi<strong>

**Chapitre 10 : **_Si tu vois le lâche, attends-toi à voir son double, et qui est son double ? La trahison !_ (Massa Makan Diabaté)

A la sensation de la première goutte de pluie , Harry Potter c'était écroulé , genoux à terre , vaincu . Penchant la tête en avant , il attendait la sentence du bourreau , lui , le traître . Oui , le survivant était un criminel , il trahissait Dumbledore et l'ordre du Phénix en couchant avec le mal personnifié , il trahissait Drago avec Ginny , et surtout il se trahissait lui , en prétendant ne rien ressentir à cette triste pensée .

Ses cheveux se remplissaient d'eau , devenant lourds , lui imposant un poids insupportable , le poids du péché . Loin de les laver , la pluie les rendaient plus poisseux encore . Mais Harry était un héros et les héros ne perdent jamais.

Lentement il se releva , sa cigarette trempée et rendue molle pendant misérablement de sa bouche. Il pris appui sur un pieds et poussa dessus de toute sa misérable force .Enfin debout , il tangua , cherchant son équilibre en battant des bras , il soupira , cracha sa Nicotine au loin et tituba jusqu'aux arcades , comme grisé de bonnes résolutions . Il fit semblant d'ignorer la figure spectrale qu'était Drago Malefoy qui gémissait et criait à l'aide dans une plainte silencieuse et parcouru la distance qui le séparait de la salle commune des rouges et ors en se tenant au mur , tel un chevalier blessé cherchant asile .

Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame , il respira profondément et de tint droit , il s'attendait à un effet de masse . Il murmura le mot de passe et ses craintes se révélèrent fondées de vérité. À peine eut-il posé sa première semelle boueuse sur le sol de l'antre des griffons qu'il se fit assaillir de questions .

« Harry ! C'est vrai ? Tu sors avec Ginny ? Je veux TOUUUUUT savoir ! Elle m'a dit que tu lui avait dit …

-Harry ! Harry ! Tu sais , je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde !

-Harry ! Oh c'est tellement merveilleux ! »

Toutes ces interventions hypocrites de ces cafards avides de rumeurs et de potins à colporter faisaient tourner la tête au survivant et lui donnaient la nausée . Soudain, Ron intervint , presque de façon divine .

« -Du calme tout le monde , Harry ne dira rien à personne , c'est sa vie privée . Allez , on circule ! Laissez le respirer !

-Merci Ron , répondit l'élu .

-De rien mon vieux , j'ai cru que ces groupies allaient te tuer , et que Ginny les assassinerait , tu aurais vu son regard .. Même moi j'avais peur ! Ria le roux

-Ou est elle ?

-Montée se coucher certainement ..

-Sans me dire bonne nuit ? Ajouta le héros, plus choqué que réellement déçu.

-Hum , trop vexée que tu ne repousses pas les assauts sans doutes .

-Je réparerai ça demain , on va se coucher ? Demanda Harry à son meilleur ami

-Je te suis ! »

Après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, et une lutte intense de la part de notre brun pour ne pas repenser à la frêle silhouette de Drago Malefoy luttant contre le vent, nos deux amis se mirent au lit.

« Alors, tu peux me raconter à moi , après tout, il s'agit de ma sœur ! Attaqua le roux

-Ron , je ne raconterai rien là-dessus , ni à toi, ni à personne, c'est MA vie privée d'accord et j'entends bien la vivre comme je le souhaite .

-Très bien , je voulais pas t'importuner , je pensais seulement que c'étaient des choses que deux amis se racontaient .

-Tu t'es trompé , bonne nuit . »

Harry ferma les yeux , se protégeant du monde extérieur, s'enfermant dans son sombre subconscient, il était épuisé , sans savoir pourquoi, la fatigue l'envahissait peu à peu, le bruit des ronflements de Neville se tassait, l'univers devenait brumeux, sans raison et presque de façon mystique, il s'endormait .

Il pleuvait toujours si l'on en croyait la pluie qui frappait avec une force démesurée les fenêtres de la grande tour de Gryffondor, créant une espèce de torrent qui dévalait les tuiles et la pierre à toute vitesse , comme pressé de rejoindre ses affluents au sol.

Drago Malefoy s'était relevé , ayant vaincu péniblement le poids de la tromperie. Les yeux brûlants d'avoir trop pleuré , la trachée déchirée et irritée par les remontées gastriques, il tremblait sur ses deux jambes. Il n'avait plus aucun courage. Il voulait juste s'endormir , que cette journée se termine, qu'elle soit noyée dans un rêve. Il ne se droguerait pas ce soir , à quoi bon ? Se sentir encore plus mal ? Allez trop loin , ne plus pouvoir revenir ? Mourir peut être . Cette fois ci, s'il s'injectait le produit malfaisant, Harry ne viendrait pas le sauver .

Plus il avançait vers sa chambre , plus cette alternative semblait envisageable. Mais au fond , il était un lâche, il savait , il s'arrêterait juste à temps pour au pire tomber dans un coma léger. La mort pouvait paraître comme une tentative de fuir , seulement, elle témoigne également d'un grand courage inconnu des serpentards. La douleur par contre, était acceptée car elle était éphémère et en cas de regret , elle pouvait vite s'estomper avec la prise d'une quelconque potion de soin .

Il caressait doucement la dague qu'il dissimulait à sa ceinture, il l'empoigna et la leva , il passa ses doigts délicatement contre la lame tranchante , la lumière de la lune, brouillée par la pluie parvenait tout de même à se refléter sur le métal de l'objet , faisant scintiller le couteau d'une lueur sympathique. Soudain , son admiration fut perturbée, une violente douleur lui cisaillait le bras gauche, il ne savait si c'était son bras qui tremblait de peur à la pensée du futur traitement ou bien , chose qui semblait plus rationnelle, si c'était le maître qui l'appelait. Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa marque vint confirmer la deuxième option. Le serpent se mouvait sous sa peau blanche et meurtrie , faisant ressortir les infamies de la scarification et le tatouage qui luisait d'un noir puissant.

Le stress envahit alors le blond jusqu'à présent il n'avais pas revu le Lord noir, et si jamais celui-ci trouvait que son travail n'avançait pas assez vite à son goût ? Ou pire , si jamais il perçait son esprit et voyait … la drogue , la tristesse . Potter . Si Vous-savez-qui découvrait ce qu'il s'était passé avec le gryffondor , il mourrait à coup sûr de sa main.

Tentant de calmer sa respiration erratique il ferma les yeux , retenant ses larmes d'angoisse et fit le vide dans sa tête , il devait occulter ses pensées et ne rien laisser paraître.

Il acheva son trajet vers sa chambre d'un pas faussement déterminé. Il murmura le mot de passe et pénétra dans son antre. Seulement , au lieu de s'effondrer sur son lit comme il comptait le faire à l'origine, ses obligations de membre de l'association du mal l'obligeaient à se préparer pour une énième réunion. Il ouvrit le double fond de sa large armoire et saisit sa longue robe noire à capuche pointue qu'il enfila au dessus de son uniforme scolaire. Délicatement , il prit entre ses doigts le masque en argent fin , incrusté de lignes courbes , partant du nez et faites par des fils d'or. En somme l'accessoire loin d'être sinistre , était un objet de grande valeur. Drago le détestait, non seulement parce qu'il représentait son attachement au diable , mais aussi car il était un mur au sentiment, lorsqu'il le portait, il arborait toujours cette attitude froide et hautaine,ainsi même si ses yeux criaient 'à l'aide' , personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

L'association des Mangemorts était froide et hypocrite , rares étaient ceux qui devenaient esclaves par envie ou par réelle conviction. La plupart comme lui , se faisant enrôler ou finissaient par choisir la facilité par crainte que Potter échoue.

Apprêté, le serpentard sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans les cachots sombres, plus exactement dans les appartements de Severus Rogue, qui possédait une cheminée non surveillée. Il n'avait croisé personne le long de son périple, personne qui aurait pu l'arrêter, qui aurait pu servir d'alibi pour justifier son absence auprès du Maître , le monde était contre lui et tout le poussait à la mort.

Arrivé devant la lourde porte en bois renforcée de larges poutres de métal, Drago frappa plusieurs coups . Un grincement de chaise que l'on traine sur le sol se fit entendre et quelques instant plus tard , le maître des potions ouvrait la porte , il se tenait droit comme un roc, surplombant le frêle garçon de toute sa hauteur, l'écrasant de sa splendeur. L'attitude qu'il choisissait de montrer était exemplaire, froid , solide, il était parfait. Cependant, à la vue de son élève préféré en robe de mangemort, ses yeux se remplirent de pitié. Il avait de la peine pour le jeune Malefoy. Tellement innocent et pourtant chargé d'un poids incommensurable. Il était injuste qu'il doive payer pour ses parents. L'innocence de l'enfance et de l'adolescence ne devrait pas être bafouée. Rogue ne pu s'empêcher de constater la ressemblance de Drago avec Potter. Deux pions identiques d'un jeux d'échec, Malefoy jouait chez les noirs et Harry chez les blancs, seule différence.

« -Entrez Drago. Dit le maître des cachots avec sa voix traînante caractéristique.

-Vous avez été appelé vous aussi ? Tenta de se rassurer le blond, pour rien au monde il aurait voulut affronter seul le mage noir.

-Évidemment. Allons-y , il ne faudrait pas être en retard. Ordonna Rogue en se plaçant à coté de la cheminée. Celle ci, faite entièrement en pierre, était couverte de suie. Et , oh , Drago, vous savez que... si vous ressentez le besoin de parler, je suis là.

-Bien sur professeur. Mais tout va bien. Répondit simplement Malefoy en s'avançant vers le foyer »

Il disposa son masque sur la tête, pris une grande respiration et se saisit alors d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la jetant au sol il s'écria : 'MANOIR MALEFOY' et le jeune garçon disparu dans un halo de flammes noires et ténébreuses qui semblaient le dévorer.

Il atterrit dans la seule pièce du manoir familial où les allées et venues étaient possibles. Il se fit immédiatement sauter dessus par deux gardes à carrures colossales qui se chargèrent de contrôler son identité. Le premier des deux était grand et gras , il sentait l'alcool et avait une voix très grave. Le second était plus en retrait, il était aussi d'une taille importante mais semblait plus fragile et plus vieux surtout, Drago pouvait distinguer des cheveux blancs qui ressortaient à quelques endroits de la capuche réglementaire .

La sécurité était renforcée car la rumeur d'un traître dans les rangs circulait de plus en plus. Il ne fallait donc prendre aucun risque, bien que la méthode soit un peu brutale.

Étant un élément neuf comme on se tardait à l'appeler, son attribut identitaire, son masque, n'était pas encore connu de tous. Il se fit donc plaquer au sol sans ménagement par l'une des deux brutes. Son dos heurta violemment les dalles de la salle, par un moment il eu même craint de s'être cassé la colonne vertébrale, la douleur du choc lui fit monter la bile à la bouche. Le deuxième homme lui fit ouvrir la bouche à la manière d'un cheval. Il lui fourrait simplement ses gros doigts sales dedans. A plusieurs reprises , Drago fut tenté de le mordre mais ce serait une fois de plus lui faire courir le risque d'une punition exemplaire. Il sentit un liquide dégouliner dans sa gorge et reconnu le goût si particulier du véritasérum.

L'un des deux gardes, le gros, l'empoigna par le col et lui cria au visage :

« -Ton nom sale morveux !

-Dr..Drago Ma..Malefoy, le … le maître m'a appelé !

-Malefoy junior hein ? Alors, on tente toujours de racheter son cher papa ? »

Ignorant les remarques acerbes de son 'collègue' , il tenta de se relever. Il avait vaguement entendu Rogue traverser la pièce sans encombre et sans même un regard pour lui. Le mangemort gras continua :

« Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. » Et pour faire bonne figure, lui assigna un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Drago étouffa un cri et se releva en essayant tant bien que mal d'user de rapidité par crainte d'autres coups.

Titubant et trébuchant sur les dalles irrégulières de la pièce, le jeune mangemort parvint à atteindre la porte, sous les moqueries des deux gardes certes, mais sans autre dommage physique. Il ouvrit la porte d'une blancheur paradoxale et atterrit alors dans le grand hall. Il se souvenait de cet endroit avec un œil enfantin, son propre fantôme, jouant sur un mini balais était encore présent dans son esprit, il entendait ses éclats de rire, il revoyait son père courir à ses côté pour éviter une quelconque chute. Pour lui, le manoir avait toujours été un endroit chaleureux malgré la taille de la bâtisse. Tous les sols étaient recouverts de nombreux tapis de grande qualité et qui arrivaient droit d'Orient, les meubles étaient assortis et choisis avec soin, par leur très grand nombre ils évitaient toute sensation de vide qui habitait souvent les vieux châteaux familiaux. Il se rappelait de sa chambre, couverte de poster des Bizzar'Sister et d'équipes de Quidditch. Mais ce temps était révolu.

Là où trônaient de jolis bibelots de grande valeur sur les différentes cheminées se trouvent maintenant une couche de poussière importante et des cadavres de fioles de différentes potions.

Les couloirs jadis lumineux de part les larges fenêtres s'étaient transformés en véritables bouges sombres et crasseux où l'on s'échangeait femmes de bonne compagnie et objets recelés. Les beaux tapis dont son père insistait pour que les elfes en prennent le plus grand soin étaient emplis de boue séchée, de poussière, de diverses textures non identifiées et parfois non identifiables et arboraient parfois des trous dus à l'usure et aux brûlures de cigarette.

Drago avançait dans cette pagaille sans nom, le regard fixé sur la porte qui abritait autrefois la pièce la plus importante de la maison, le bureau du chef de famille, le bureau de Lucius Malefoy, à l'époque où il était l'éminent bras droit de Lord Voldemort, avant qu'il faillisse à sa tâche. L'endroit s'était vidé de toute armorie familiale et servait désormais de bunker sordide à leur maître.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la devanture et se plaça droit comme un I , presque au garde à vous.

« -Entre Drago, voyons n'aie pas peur ! Viens ! Fit le Mage Noir d'une voix sifflante. »

Le jeune homme obéit et pénétra dans l'ancien bureau, d'autres mangemorts étaient présents et l'ambiance qui régnait était oppressante ,chacun craignant plus ou moins la torture ou la légélimencie .

Vous-savez-qui sourit alors et commença son discours en marchant autour de ses troupes comme le ferait un chien de berger avec ses brebis, ses longues robes noires traînant sur le sol, Nagini rampant sur son ombre.

« -Bienvenue, fidèles mangemorts ! Dit-il. Bienvenue ! Cette soudaine convocation a plusieurs buts. D'abord, elle a pour objectifs de faire le point sur vos missions respectives et pour prévoir notre prochaine... intervention...Doholov, comment se déroule notre persuasion ?

-Très bien maître, nos méthodes fonctionnent à merveille ! Les sympathisants sont de plus en plus nombreux chaque jours !

-Parfait ! Parfait ! Rockwood ?

-Le ministère est atteint, plus aucune information ne peux vous échapper mon maître ! Vous contrôlez tout à présent.

-Excellent !Oui c'est parfait ! Voldemort se tourna alors dans une lenteur calculée vers le jeune Malefoy. Et toi, Drago ?

-Et bien ...bien , il toussota, Mon plan pour faire entrer les mangemorts dans l'école avance pl...plutôt rapidement, la réparation de l'armoire à disparaître est presque terminée. Je pense que d'ici un mois...

-C'EST LOIN D'ETRE SUFFISANT ! Drago en un mois d'ordre du Phénix a le temps de reprendre le contrôle, de percer nos lignes et de nous démanteler ! Tu comprends ça n'est-ce pas ? Je dois tuer Harry Potter avant qu'il ne soit prêt à m'atteindre !

-Mon seigneur vous êtes le sorcier le plus puissant, je doute qu'Harry Potter …Tenta un des sbires présent.

-SILENCE ! Et Dumbledore hein ? QU'EN EST IL DE DUMBLEDORE ?

-Maître , je … je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de... Un bruit de claque se fit entendre.

-Comment ai-je pu placer ma confiance en toi Drago ? Tu es lâche comme ton père, d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas oublié ce qui vous attend si tu venais à échouer ?

-Non maître.

-Crois moi, la mort sera une alternative que tu me supplieras de te donner lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi.

Les mangemorts ricanèrent.

-Albus Dumbledore doit mourir dans les plus brefs délais et voici pourquoi. Lorsque ce vieux fou aura cassé sa baguette, Poudlard sera à feu et à sang, sans personne pour la diriger, sans réelle ligne de conduite. Faible. L'édifice tremblera de peur, il suffira alors d'un coup de vent pour la faire tomber. Ce coup de vent, nous allons le donner à Pré-au-Lard. Nous attaquerons ce village et nous y installerons avec la plus grande discrétion afin de ne pas compromettre notre plan. Quand toutes nos forces seront réunies, nous attaquerons l'école. Drago , tu seras en première ligne. Non négociable. Vous pouvez disposez. »

Drago était abattu, après tout, il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal ! Tuer un homme demandait avant tout une grande préparation mentale! Ça allait être son premier meurtre et il ne savait pas ,à vrai dire, si il s'en sentait capable ou même si il réussirait à en assumer les conséquences , si il se pardonnerait .

Assis sur le sol d'un des couloirs adjacents, le blond fumait et cogitait à propos son triste sort. En première ligne... Autant dire la mort assurée ! Il comprenait ce que ressentait Harry lorsqu'il était parti chercher... Un … Horcruxe ? Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était cet objet ni même pourquoi Harry devait partir le chercher, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se renseigner et à vrai dire il n'en n'avait plus vraiment envie. Harry, Saint Potter. A peine quelques heures qu'il avaient... Rompu ? Et déjà il lui manquait. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. A cette heure-ci il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un qui comprenne sa peine et sa douleur quelqu'un comme le brun.

Mais maintenant qu'il était avec la rousse et qu'ils s'embrassaient en public comme des éperdus, il ne représentait plus rien pour le sauveur, rien qu'un cailloux sur un sol sale et poisseux . Tout à l'heure il était passé devant lui, alors qu'il criait vouloir une explication et du réconfort et il l'avait simplement et royalement ignoré. Une part du serpentard espérait que Harry était actuellement sur leur balcon de la tour d'astronomie, à l'attendre, comme avant. Là où la haine et les camps ennemis fondaient, devenant un moment privilégié, presque un rendez vous galant. Seulement, la raison de jeune Malefoy l'emportait. Harry ne pouvait pas l'attendre, il avait tellement de mauvais sentiments à son égard qu'il ne parviendrait pas à faire semblant. Tout était fini, il allait perdre l'esprit.

Des bruits de talons résonnèrent dans l'obscurité. Lorsque la personne passa devant l'ange déchu qui se trouvait assis pas terre, elle s'arrêta et lui tendis la main. Drago leva la tête et refusa l'invitation.

« -Vous n'êtes pas seul Drago. Arrêtez de vous complaire dans votre malheur et combattez ! Montrez-leur que vous êtes fort ! Et montrez à Potter vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre ! »

A la mention du nom de sa Némesis le serpentard redressa la tête. Après avoir reconnu son professeur de potion, il laissa ses larmes envahir ses yeux et s'écroula en sanglot. Rogue continua :

« -Allons reprenez-vous ! Ordonna l'homme en relevant le blond par la robe.

-Comment savez-vous ? Répondit Drago, faible et apeuré.

-Pour Potter ? Voyons Drago, votre tête est une passoire ! De toute façon croyez-vous vraiment que les professeurs laissent le héros du monde sorcier vagabonder seul dans l'école en pleine nuit ? Il est le seul espoir d'une quelconque victoire, il est plus surveillé qu'un objet moldu dans un musée !

-Vous... vous allez me dénoncer ?

-Il vous reste encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur moi maître Malefoy.

-Professeur ? Demanda Drago après s'être calmé. Qu'est-ce qu'un horcruxe ? Et pourquoi Harry doit il en trouver un ?

-Soyons clairs. Ceci ne vous regarde pas. Dit Rogue après un silence pesant et en décomposant chaque syllabe. Allez vous coucher. »

Loin de l'idée d'abandonner l'idée de découvrir cet infâme secret, Drago se souvint que le manoir Malefoy disposait d'une bibliothèque, peut être la plus fournie d'Angleterre.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de nous avoir lues ! <strong>

**A bientôt ! bisous !**


End file.
